The Culture Revolution
by RespectForArt
Summary: Mad god named Nelegus desires to opress every being of the universe to follow the tight guidelines about what he considers to be culture. Rayman and his old and new friends try to stop the rule of his old and new enemies and win back their freedom.
1. Chapter 1: The World Gone Mad

Chapter One: The World Gone Mad

"Do you have any questions?"

The creature let his eyes to watch every six participant around the table. Although he didn't see much from them since only two candles on that long table lighted the dark hall. He could have used his dark vision ability but he knew it wasn't fair for those who couldn't use. Everyone else in this hall could only see his long, grayish, skeleton-like hands with five fingers.

"Yes," said a male creature with brass-like voice whose gigantic white-gloved arms hovered on the middle air. "Why we have to keep these meetings in total darkness?"

The skeleton-handed creature was surprised that no one has asked that question before. They must have watched too many movies about secret societies and their government wasn't even secret. Before the creature could answer his second-in-command answered for him.

"Electricity will take some time to work. Replacing the magic is quite a lengthy process," she said waiving her small, green hands.

"That is correct," said the five-fingered creature. "Now, does anyone have any questions about our plan?"

"What about the Heart of the World?" asked a short man with rusted, metallic voice. "Shall we blow it or what?"

"That will be completely unnecessary. Our army is five times larger than theirs so conquering the Glade of Dreams does not require any dirty tricks. That reminds me about you two..."

The leader of this mysterious group pointed his finger at the short man and a large, gray-furred creature who was sitting next to the short man.

"You will not take anyone..."

"...as slaves," replied the short man.

"Or..." said their leader pointing at the large creature.

"...gladiators," replied the large creature.

The skeleton-handed creature was little annoyed that he had to remind these two about correct treatment towards people. He, however, believed that they would eventually learn. After all, he had created them to be better than that.

"Well, if everything is clear we should go to prepare. The meeting has ended," he said and hit the table with his fist.

*****

Rayman was watching at his concerned reflection in the pond. This was one of those many moments in his life when he had nothing to do. For some odd reason it didn't bother him as much as it should bother. Maybe he just didn't anymore need excitement to feel alive. Was he becoming...old?

Rayman chuckled to this thought as he watched his reflection. There were no signs of elder people, not wrinkles or grey hairs. Perhaps he was just getting mature. Can you blame him; he has saved this world at least three times. First robopirates, then hoodlums, then rabbids. He even had to go to that weird planet called Earth to stop rabbids' plans. He has always had to do the difficult parts. Rayman smiled to his reflection when he remembered what his best friend Globox had said during that hoodlum incident:

"I mean come on, every time world needs saving nobody is around. Good thing that we are."

Yes, good thing that they were.

Rayman turned to watch Globox who was lying under a tree.

"Sooo...what shall we do today?" Rayman asked.

Globox turned to watch his best friend with tired look.

"I don't know, perhaps we could just rest today. Having over hundred teenagers can be quite exhausting."

That's right; Globox's children were growing up. One fifth of his 650 children had opinion differences with their parents. Rayman didn't want to give up. He hadn't become tired to all adventures, just to those which he had to do when the world was in danger.

"If you feel family life exhausting maybe we could go to look unknown places that are not marked on the map of the Glade of Dreams to get new experiences."

"Thanks," Globox replied, "but raising these teenagers is enough adventure for me."

Rayman felt sorry for his old friend. He didn't have any kids and he definitely didn't want any after he saw one word fight between Globox and his eldest son.

"Maybe it's just an unwanted but necessary process to become independent."

Globox thought Rayman's words.

"Meh, maybe you're right. But still I just want to rest. There's too much tension in adventuring, you know. I only adventure when the world is in danger."

Rayman accepted it but he had another motivation than getting experiences: his past.

The problem was that the earliest memories of his past were from two years or so before the robopirates attacked. Although he had a feeling that everything used to be in 2D. He knew he wasn't a creation of Polokus, he was the only one who hadn't any limbs, and his parts just...hovered on the air. Maybe Polokus would have some answers but he had disappeared mysteriously right before hoodlums' arrival. Just like his muscled friend Clark. Or...Ly.

Oh, how much he missed her.

*****

Oh, how much I have missed this world. Those trees and plants, this whole forest. The Glade of Dreams hasn't changed at all during my imprisonment. But I can't just stop to look the landscape. Sergueï and his army of rabbids will go through the portal at any minute. I have to get to the Fairy Council and warn them. Have to run...run...run...but it's so hard to run with a dress on. Is that...? Rayman! And Globox! They can help...they always can...

*****

Rayman woke up from his thoughts when he saw Ly rushing through bushes. He shocked from Ly's sudden and unexpected appearance and was able to say or do nothing when Ly fell to his arms. She was breathing insanely with a look of ultimate fear in her eyes. She wore a weird piece of red clothing Rayman had never seen before. It looked like much a robe.

"Is that...Ly?" said Globox stating the obvious.

"Globox...Rayman...so good...to see..." said Ly and tried to calm her breath. "The Glade...of Dreams...is in...danger..."

Those were words that got Rayman's mind back on track.

"What have happened?" he asked.

"Later," Ly replied. "I will tell everything once we get to the Fairy Council."

Rayman nodded and asked Globox to help him to carry exhausted Ly. Suddenly Rayman started to feel weird tickling feeling in his arms...

*****

Finally I will be victorious! The Glade of Dreams could never expect an attack by their old and new enemies from every direction. Rabbids are coming from the portal in Bog of Murk, robopirates aided by anti-toons and culture cops are coming from the air. All I have to do is to get hoodlums to attack from the inside. I have to concentrate. It is so amusing that my armies have fought against Rayman for many times but he never had any idea who the real mastermind behind those attacks was. I have not even met Rayman. Well, part of me has not met Rayman.

This concentration is so hard. I have done this trick before but then Rayman was sleeping so it was an easier task. I must target all my godly mental powers on the hands of Rayman...

*****

Suddenly Rayman's hands fell off. They started to run towards the forest on their fingers. Ly, who just fell because handless Rayman was unable to carry her, yelled:

"Stop them before...!"

Ly couldn't finish her sentence when Rayman's hands released a shot of energy that knocked Rayman and Globox. That gave them enough time to run out of reach. Ly was terrified.

"No!! Now nothing can stop them, nothing!"

"Stop who?" Rayman asked while they all were raising themselves up.

A swarm of black creatures flew from the deep of the forest. The swarm stopped next to Rayman Globox and Ly. Now they saw that they were...black lums! One of them flew forward and watched the three with his mean eyes.

"I don't recognize you," he said pointing at Ly, "but I remember you two more than I'd want to."

"Andre!" yelled Rayman angrily.

"Andre!" yelled Globox happily.

"You must be kidding, right?" said Ly angrily at Globox.

"As much I'd like to chat with you me and my brothers have lots of things to do. By the way, Rayman, thanks to your hands. It feels so good to be normal again."

After saying this Andre flew off with his swarm of black lums laughing maniacally.

When Rayman looked after them to the sky he saw more worrying things: two big robopirate ships. And even more, he heard much feared and hated scream from the forest:

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

This just wasn't his day.

Surprise came when an army of fairies and teensies came from opposite direction and attacked the coming rabbids. Rayman, Globox and Ly watched this chaos for a while.

"How they knew there is an attack?" Ly wondered.

"Polokus told me," said a voice behind them.

There was a long teensie, three times longer than normal. He had a royal, green-purple robe and golden crown on his head with long, grey hair.

"Who are you?" asked Ly.

"Oh, this is Ly," said Rayman confused. "Ly, this is Otmeozo, the King of Teensies."

Couple of months ago teensies finally seemed to remember who their king was. Otmeozo had came confused to the Fairy Council and told that he was imprisoned by some mysterious dark force. Surprisingly many teensies agreed that their long lost king was found.

"Ly?" Otmeozo said surprised. "I am glad you are here. We may talk later but let us talk about the ongoing battle around us."

Indeed, a huge battle between fairies, teensies, hoodlums and rabbids was around them.

"Polokus sent me a message last night. He is apparently a prisoner of the same dark force as I was. He informed that there is a portal in the Bog of Murk which is used to let their forces to come from another world. Rayman, he told that you should go there and close...uh...where are your arms?"

Before Rayman could answer, Otmeozo yelled:

"Robopirates! I have to go to help. Ly, I need you to aid me."

He and confused Ly ran in the middle of fight. Rayman and Globox watched at each other.

"What shall I do?" asked Globox terrified.

"You can do that rain dance, right?" Rayman replied.

Globox nodded and disappeared to the crowd.

Rayman watched when his old enemies fought against his friends and no one paid any attention to him. Then came new enemies didn't recognize but they looked oddly familiar. Small blue creature with white hair and red shoes, some of his size which had weird yellow-brown hats and robes. Like him their torsos, hands and heads hovered on the air except with blue creatures whose head and torso were the same thing. Too many things happened in the same time. Rayman felt himself completely powerless and he fell to his non-existent knees.

"The whole world has gone completely mad!" he yelled and raised his look to the sky. "!!!"

Instantly he realized how dramatic his cry of pain would have been if he just had his hands.

Rayman stood up and looked wildly around him. He was desperate to find his hands and asked from random fighters:

"Does anyone know where my hands are?"

"NO!" they replied and continued their fight.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" said a familiar rusty voice behind him.

Rayman knew instantly who was behind him so turning to look would have been unnecessary. But he wanted to see had Razorbeard changed at all during these years. No, same clothing and appearance, although he seemed to smile.

"What hurts?" Rayman asked tiredly. Nothing surprised him anymore.

"When your army falls around you. When you had woken up Polokus and he started to destroy my army I knew instantly my plan would become busted. For a second I even feared how low my chances to escape were. But don't worry, I won't fight you. You're not the greatest threat right now."

"I will get you, I guarantee that. But before I'll do that I must..."

"...find your hands. I saw some hands running towards the Bog of Murk. Were they yours?"

Rayman said nothing when he grimly walked past his old nemesis.

"You're welcome!" Razorbeard yelled cheerfully.

But Razorbeard didn't have any intentions to stay there fighting. He would follow in Rayman's trail and watch his utter defeat.

*****

Rayman had seen so much chaos during his run in Bog of Murk. He had seen the enemy forces taking prisoners and causing havoc. He even had seen his old enemy Sergueï and some rabbids beating Jano, the Guardian of Cave of Bad Dreams. Normally he would have helped but he just couldn't without his arms. But now he had reached the portal in Bog of Murk. He had used this portal before, when he had fought Begoniax during hoodlum incident. The portal seemed highly aggressive and radiated white lightning. Something powerful was coming out.

Rayman saw his hands in front of portal. They didn't seem to notice him. Last time this happened his hands attached him voluntarily so he hope nothing would have changed from those times. Fight against own hands felt too weird to imagine. Then something stepped out of the portal. His mere appearance made Rayman to shiver.

The creature wasn't very high, perhaps a size of a knaaren. But his other features made him threatening. His blue, sleeveless robe revealed his long, skeleton-like arms which both had five razor-sharp fingers on them. He had a pitch black, mouthless head with two yellow, red-pupilled eyes. On his head was a bronze tiara which eight spikes made it look like a twisted sun of evil. Rayman could feel this creature's godly power.

"Rayman," the creature spoke, "the champion of gods, we meet at last."

Rayman was speechless in front of this divine might. So speechless in fact he didn't even notice that his hands were attached back to him.

"I am Nelegus," the creature continued, "who shall soon be the God of...Everything."

"Not this world's you evil creature!" Rayman yelled to Nelegus and prepared to fight.

Rayman however hesitated. Nelegus actually seemed...insulted.

"I...am...not...evil!" he said with rage in his voice but he almost instantly calmed. "That...was immature from me. My apologies. You just think I am evil because my army has come to conquer your world and your main objective is to protect it. But believe me; this is for your own good."

"Do you know that you just revealed a major weakness of yourself?" Rayman mocked. "That was highly amateurish move and reduces your chances in our battle."

Suddenly Nelegus moved his hand and Rayman's own hand hit him. Nelegus mocked back:

"Why did you hit yourself?"

Rayman walked dizzily around. Behind him he saw Razorbeard, Andre and Sergueï watching quietly this humiliating show.

"There is much to be done before the complete victory of culture can be achieved," said Nelegus ruthlessly. "Right know I can use you as my hands, my legs and my eyes but you must learn to look from my point of view before I can use you as my mind."

Nelegus hold his fist in air and Rayman's fist was becoming full of energy.

"This happened so easy it almost makes me cry," said Razorbeard.

That was the last thing Rayman heard before his powered fist knocked him unconscious.

*****

I'm so sorry Rayman, I'm so sorry! I would have wanted to help you but I couldn't risk it. We both might have ended as Nelegus' prisoners. It is necessary that at least one of has a chance to free all. But the way Nelegus and your old enemies treated you...I'm so sorry.

Nelegus is pure evil, even if he thinks otherwise.

Luckily I have recovered my powers back. I have to change myself into an energy ball and follow them from a distance. Don't worry Rayman. I'm right near you.

*****

The four characters looked at Rayman's motionless body.

"I counted that taking over this planet took two hours and 40 minutes," said Sergueï. "We beat the previous record, seven hours."

"You dope," Razorbeard said, "that was just a computer game!"

"Now, now, Razorbeard," Nelegus scolded. "Sometimes truth is stranger than fiction."

Andre was confused.

"So...who are you and what is a 'computer game'?"

"Oh, Andre, the leader of hoodlums," Nelegus said. "These are admiral Razorbeard, the leader of robopirates, and Sergueï, the leader of rabbids. I am Nelegus, the leader of everyone."

"So you're...a god or something?"

"Yes, I am also the reason of your existence. As for your second question, you will get it answered once we have stepped through this portal to our world. Now are you sure that every single inhabitant in the Glade of Dreams is out of here?"

"Positive," said Razorbeard, "all two ships are full."

"Excellent," replied Nelegus. "Razorbeard, go to prepare the cosmic vacuums. Sergueï, once we have gone through inform to the third clone of professor Barranco that we have arrived."

Nelegus took Rayman gently on his arms and carried him through the portal. Andre, Sergueï and a small ball of energy that no one noticed followed him.

*****

Razorbeard had done this so many times it was becoming tiring. Luckily their mission to collect all planets that had life was nearly done. He gave the command and his ship revealed both of its huge cannons. He commanded them to shoot.

The Glade of Dreams popped like a huge balloon filled with sand. Next command and all of the cosmic dust was vacuumed by his robopirate ship. Both ships moved towards a huge star in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2: The Thrilling Escape

Chapter Two: The Thrilling Escape

Rayman woke up but he still saw nothing but darkness. Rayman tried to move but he was tightly tied on some chair. He couldn't even move his head. He felt that something was on his head that prevented him from seeing the surroundings.

Suddenly in front of his eyes appeared a woman standing in white room. She was about his size and wore black jacket and trousers made of some fine material Rayman wasn't familiar with. She had long white hair that matched perfectly with her emerald green skin. She looked young and well-remained; the only odd feature was her unusually large nose which resembled a plum.

"Well met, citizen," said the woman smiling warmly. "My name is Dirannah and I will be your guide to the strange world you have just stepped in."

"First I want to know...!" demanded Rayman but Dirannah continued before he could finish his sentence.

"Before we start I would like to inform that this is pre-recorded which means that I am not physically present and therefore unable to answer your questions. If you feel yourself hungry or thirsty or you have to use bathroom ask from the nearby guards. But they are not for answering questions. I am."

Rayman didn't know what "pre-recorded" meant but he did understand that the woman had just given him a plan to escape. He would ask permission to go to bathroom, and then he would beat the guard or guards and try to get out of this place. But then Dirannah continued sharply:

"However, if you are a raymanian you are not allowed to use bathroom. We are quite aware that your system allows you to change your food and drink straight to energy and that your left-off energy goes out when you breath so you are not allowed to use bathroom in case of possible attempts to escape. Even if you are not a raymanian all arrangements are made to make your escape practically impossible."

Rayman couldn't help but to be impressed how his captors have thought every single detail. But what really interested him was a mention about 'raymanians'. It meant that he had finally come to a place where others are like him. Would she mean those that he saw on the Glade of Dreams?

The only thing he knew was that the plan A would be unusable. So he had to do plan B: listen this Dirannah character and hope that something occurs. Dirannah continued her speech with her usual cheerfulness and warmness:

"If you are here it means that you did not voluntarily accept the new system. It is a quite normal phenomenon called 'culture shock'. I am here to help you to get rid of this sadly common mental disease. The first lesson is: 'What is culture?'"

That was a word Rayman wanted to know. He remembered that Nelegus told about "the complete victory of culture". Was this "culture" some kind of dark force?

"There is a complex explanation but basically it means the same as 'art'. Now, you must have heard about art. Your world must had have some ancient ruins where were lots of paintings on the walls."

That was true. Rayman remembered his trip to the Desert of the Knaaren during hoodlums' invasion. In their caves were countless of wall paintings about fights between knaarens and teensies. Rayman however felt worried because Dirannah had spoken about his world in past tense.

"But art is even more than just paintings and tremendous buildings. There are also music, poetry, movies, video games and some other forms of art. I will tell more about them in future lessons."

Suddenly Rayman heard a loud noise but Dirannah continued her speech like nothing had happened. It sounded like an exploding robopirate.

"Lesson two: "How to be a good citizzzzkhhsssssssssshhhh!"

Dirannah's voice broke when Rayman's helmet was taken off his head. Rayman couldn't help but smile when he saw Ly's face. If plan A fails plan B will always work.

*****

It seems that Rayman is watching the informative movie of Dirannah. She is so warm and cheerful that Rayman will definitely become a good citizen. And she finally got that electricity fixed. No wonder Dirannah is my second-in-command.

Luckily I do not need to watch Rayman so I can concentrate on listening to this piece of music. We should decide is fusion jazz art or not. I shall definitely propose that this piece of trash should be destroyed.

I mean, what is wrong with these earthlings? They had tremendous jazz music in 50, 40 and 30 years ago, like the enchanting and playful melodies of the masters like Louis Armstrong and David Brubeck. Then something went wrong and most of the jazz music turned into a weird finger dancing that everybody forgets after they have heard it. This is a concerning trend that has also happened in many other art-definition projects. All Hollywood movies of John Woo, all Disney movies after Tarzan, that game series which all later sequels are mini-game collections instead of platformers. With technical talent they try to hide the fact that they have nothing to say.

Well, the sooner we get the culture life of Earth under our control the better for them.

What is going...LY! So that is where she disappeared from the fashion show of her!

*****

All seven participants of the meeting stopped to hear the music when they saw their leader watching furiously at front of him.

"What is the matter, Nelegus?" Dirannah asked concerned.

After a moment of silence Nelegus said calmly:

"Mister Sax, inform to the press that Ly the Fairy is now declared as an anti-citizen. Sergueï, inform to the third clone of professor Barranco that there is an intruder in their culture facility."

*****

Ly helped Rayman to get free from the chair. Rayman saw that he was in a small room that strongly resembled doctor's office. At the door were remains of an exploded robopirate.

"Rayman, are you all right?" Ly asked.

"Yes," Rayman replied.

They couldn't help but hug each other. The moment was just so emotional.

"So good to see you again, Ly!" Rayman said and they both were in verge of tears. "It has been so many years!"

"I know, I know!" Ly said and they both cried openly with tears of joy.

After they had got back on track Ly said:

"I'm sure you have lots of questions. All of them will be answered once get to meet Polokus."

"Polokus! Was he captured too?"

"Yes. But before we can escape and meet him we must free two other prisoners. But we have to be careful. The troops in here don't know that you are free now."

"Sure. Let's go."

As they moved forward on metallic hallways Rayman noticed that she wore her usual yellow-purple body suit.

"What happened to that weird piece of red clothing?"

"You mean dress. I had to change it in case we have to escape fast. It's not designed for running."

"Isn't that highly unpractical piece of clothing?"

"Definitely. But I chose to be a fashion designer as my undercover job so I had to follow the latest waves of fashion."

"Uh...what?"

"Right, sorry. I forgot that you are totally new..."

Ly's talk was interrupted when woman's voice started to talk from loudspeakers. Rayman remembered this voice. He had heard it before in Hoodlums' Headquarter.

"Good day, all troops. There's a security breach in the hallway 4 by none other than our favorite party-ruiner Rayman and famous fashion designer Ly the Fairy who is just recently declared as an anti-citizen. Use extreme caution when you capture them, otherwise Barranco's clone 3 will be extremely unhappy."

"How they knew that we were...?" wondered Ly.

She stopped her sentence like she just remembered something and looked in Rayman's eyes terrified.

"How I was so stupid I forgot! Nelegus!"

"What?! Where?!" asked Rayman and looked nervously around him.

"No, Nelegus can see through your eyes! He looks this hallway even right now!"

"Can he hear us?"

"Only parts from here and there. But we should prepare to run and fight. The prisoners are right near."

"Yes, let's do that," Rayman said.

*****

This is actually getting frightening. I've been in though situation before but this time my new arch-nemesis can control me. Probably he can control only one part of me at time; otherwise he would have forced me to hit Ly.

How much I have missed her. We have so much unfinished talks. I surely started to feel... Whouh, that grenade nearly hit me! Time to give that hoodlum a lesson! Loadiiiing and yeah, score! Hmm, where was I? Oh yes, Ly, I started to feel some attraction towards her after robopirates left. During the incident we were just friends but we both saved each other; that surely brings some heat. We hadn't so much time to talk about our feelings before she disappeared mysteriously. Does she think our past adventure or is her time here too hectic for that?

Oh, I must stop thinking those things! We try to escape from some heavily guarded facility and here I am, wondering does one woman I met long time ago think me anymore. We weren't even seriously crushed, just two or three talks...

*****

Ly stopped and watched Rayman strangely.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked.

"Uh...heat of battle," Rayman said when he snapped from his thoughts.

"Okaaaay. Murfy is held here," Ly said and opened a door.

Murfy was sitting tied on the same kind of chair that Rayman was freed from. Murfy startled when the door was opened.

"Is there someone in this room?" Murfy asked.

"Yes," Ly said and removed Murfy's helmet.

Murfy flew around the room excited once he was freed from the chair.

"Rayman, good to see you! Ly, this is definitely a surprise! That speech was surely inspiring, what new things this world has to offer. I just have to escape so I can fill my head with the juicy aromas of knowledge!"

"He wasn't like that when I last time saw him," Ly whispered to Rayman.

"You would be surprised how many things have changed during your absence," Rayman whispered back.

Rayman was little annoyed and worried about Murfy. Although Murfy knows nearly everything his superiority in knowledge seems to have gone into his head and he has slowly but surely lost his touch with reality. During hoodlum incident Murfy talked about manuals and stuff, like the whole world was just someone's game. That was a ridiculous idea, Rayman was positive that he is not controlled by some average guy behind a giant glass screen. No way. Really. Honestly.

"Well, nice to see you, Murfy," Rayman partially lied and tried to forget that disturbing paranoid thought. "Now we must free the second prisoner."

"Yes," Ly said. "He is right in the next room."

The next prisoner was someone that Rayman didn't expect to see.

Rayman's head started suddenly fill with memories. He had seen before this bug-looking creature with a straw who, like Rayman, had no limbs. Rayman however doubted were his memories real because they were inconsistent with each others. Some memories showed this creature as a friend, others as a foe. But Rayman had a feeling that they had parted as friends.

"Rayman...you have returned," the creature said shocked when he was freed.

Rayman replied:

"I remember that I have met you but who...?"

"It's me, Moskito, from Dream Forest. Ring any bells?"

The name of this creature brought only a one unclear memory from some victory party but besides that he just remembered one ride and two battles against Moskito.

"Does he have a memory loss, miss...?" asked Moskito from Ly.

"Ly," she answered "it's only partial. But now that we all are free we should go to Polokus' secret sanctuary."

When they left the room they saw a smirking rabbid with one red eye and one blue eye. He had a weird bar in his hand. Behind him were three rabbid robots that hovered on the air. Rayman still remembered Professor Barranco's third clone from his trip to the planet Earth.

"Oh Rayman," the rabbid said. "And just when you thought you might actually get away."

"But Professor Barranco Clone 3, I'm doing that even right now," said Rayman.

"I don't think so. As you can see, I have three model T4III7773344303XXX robots behind me and I'm thrilled to use them. I don't know much about three of you but..."

"Well, that must be fixed," interrupted Murfy. "I am Murfy, the ultimate dictionary and the storage of knowledge..."

"Attack," said Professor Barranco Clone 3 coldly.

He have always hated long speeches by someone else than him. Murfy flew away instantly when he heard the word.

"Hop on Moskito's back!" Ly ordered Rayman.

When Rayman grapped Moskito's shoulder they and Ly followed Murfy the rabbid robots on their trail. Professor Barranco Clone 3 pressed some numbered buttons on his bar and pressed it next to his ear.

"Toots," he said to the bar, "Tell to the troops to take a hike. After that, launch the self-destruct mechanism."

Rayman, Ly, Murfy and Moskito flew with tremendous speed through narrow hallways.

"Murfy, let me take the lead!" Ly commanded. "I know where the exit is!"

"You do? Oh, good," Murfy replied and let Ly to go in front of him.

As they dodged the rabbid robots' shots Ly yelled:

"Rayman! Cover your eyes with your scarf! Nelegus must not see where Polokus' secret sanctuary is!"

"I fall if I try that!" Rayman said.

"I can do it!" Moskito replied. "Just hold on tightly!"

They flew of the culture facility while Moskito was covering Rayman's eyes. Nearly instantly after that Rayman heard a huge explosion down below him. Heat wave lasted only moment and was soon cooled by the cool air.

*****

Professor Barranco Clone 3 watched with his troops from the distance when their culture facility exploded. The annoying ting was that the explosion was big enough to catch his robots but not big enough to catch Rayman who were just inches ahead of them. What were the odds?

Well, at least he got to explode something. Little enjoyments of his artificial life.

*****

After they had safely went through the portal Rayman, whose eyes were still covered, felt stony floor under his feet. By listening to the echoes of his step he could tell it was an exterior space. He heard some magical humming coming right from front of him.

"Ah, Rayman has arrived," said a familiar voice in front of him. "Perhaps there is hope after all."

"Polokus!" Rayman said when he heard the calm voice. "How have you gotten in here? What is this place?"

"I cannot answer your latter question," Polokus replied, "because Nelegus can hear parts of our speech so it would not be safe to say it. As for the first question I was put to magical stasis by Nelegus but my helpers brought me here. Now this sanctuary is guarded by teensies."

Some high teensie voice replied:

"That's right! Hi, big nose!"

That greeting made Rayman always smile. He knew that teensies' noses were at least longer than his.

"Is king Otmeozo here?" Rayman asked.

"No, he is still captive, grounded if we are specific," Polokus answered and added: "Although he is a bit of a mystery to me. Unlike I have heard I have never send him any warning about the army of Nelegus. It is also possible that one of my allies have sent the warning."

"But nevertheless," one teensie said "Otmeozo is planning to pretend that teensies co-operate with Nelegus and attack when that Mr. I-suffer-so-much least expects it."

"But who is actually this Nelegus that everybody talks about?" Rayman wanted to know.

Polokus said:

"I will only tell to basic things you need to know about him. I am about to send you to an urgent quest."

Rayman somehow guessed that there would be "save the world" thing coming on but he was used to these assignments. And this was definitely the most interesting so far.

"What have you learned about Nelegus so far?" Polokus asked.

"Well...he is a god, he can control me and seems that all my old enemies are his underlings," answered Rayman. "Oh yeah, and he hates when someone calls him evil."

"Yes, he is actually my twin brother."

Rayman went speechless for a moment when he heard this little clichéd but still surprising information.

"Twin brother?!" he finally replied. "But he doesn't look like you at all!"

"He uses some dark force to increase his powers and that gives him his menacing look and more length. It is still a riddle to me where he has gotten that force."

Polokus started to tell:

"Nelegus is my twin brother because he was born in the same event as I was. A group of silver lums gathered together in a lifeless planet long time ago to become a new life form. And when it is about silver lums the result is always a god. However some nearby yellow lums were scared by this quite trembling phenomenon and changed into black lums. Black lums that are originally yellow lums can create gods so they started to gather together to become a counter life form. In the middle of the process one silver lum realized that if one god is absolutely good and the other is absolutely evil they would start immediately to match their strength. So that silver lum switched places with one black lum to prevent an ultimate battle. The silver lum surrounded by black lums became Nelegus and the black lum surrounded by silver lums became...me."

"Fascinating," said Rayman impressed after Polokus' speech, "but wait a second, how good and evil you two actually are?"

"The evil thing in me is that my every dream comes true – including my nightmares. As for Nelegus..."

Polokus sighed and continued:

"He does not want to destroy anything, only to create. It has however become an obsession to him. He demands that every inhabitant in the universe that is able to think creatively has to create at least one work of any form of art in a year. There are strict rules how works are defined as not art, major border case, minor border case, art or high art."

"Everyone in the universe? Isn't that highly difficult?"

"Not if they are in one and same place. He created robopirates to explode populated planets and merge them as part of one big planet."

"That's what happened to...to the Glade of Dreams," said Ly sadly.

"The Glade of Dreams!" yelled Rayman shocked. "Then...then...are we stuck in this big planet mass forever?!"

"To get all the planets to their original places," Polokus said, "we must either destroy Nelegus or persuade him to give up his madness and return the planets."

Somehow Rayman felt that the first option would be more probable.

"Are there any planets left?" Rayman asked.

"Yes, there is," replied Polokus. "The planet called Earth. You have been there before, have you not?"

"I was there getting rid of rabbids," Rayman answered.

"Nelegus, whose first creation the rabbids were, had sent them there to collect any culture they could find and also to check what kind of defense forces Earth has. He is now planning a great invasion which we must prevent. That leads us to the urgent mission."

Rayman graved for more information but he knew they had to press on. Polokus continued:

"If we are going to intrude in his base of operations, Culture Chateau, I will need all my powers to let you in there. You must collect four masks which are able to free me from this magical stasis."

"Four masks? The same four masks I collected to wake you during robopirates' invasion?"

"The very same. Although this time only one of them is hidden in an ancient sanctuary, others are hidden by Nelegus and his troops. First I need you to collect a mask from that ancient sanctuary so I can give you new powers and prevent Nelegus from seeing through your eyes. Ly will tell you more once you reach the place."

"It's time to go," said Ly and helped blinded Rayman to walk.

"Wow," said Murfy, "this must be the longest time I've been quiet. Perhaps even a world record."

"Excuse me, sir," said Moskito, "but I think I just broke your record."

"Ah yes, Murfy," said Polokus. "I need you to stay with me. There is something I would want you to do."

Ly leaded Rayman onwards. Polokus yelled after them:

"Remember to gather any lums you can find! You will need them later."

Then Rayman felt that he was stepped into a portal.


	3. Chapter 3: Rain Dancing Rabbids

Chapter Three: Rain Dancing Rabbids

It is hard listen to two things at the same time. Nelegus however concentrated his thoughts to Polokus' speech rather than that annoying female voice who demanded him to "gimme more". He could only hear parts of the speech but trying to guess what Polokus were talking about was as challenging and fun like a thrilling puzzle of Grim Fandango. It however sounded like they were talking about Polokus' and his past. Nelegus had heard this speech before; he should give up his "madness". Polokus just refuses to understand that it's not mad to create, it's mad to destroy. Nelegus haven't destroyed anything. Ever.

The song had just ended. Nelegus focused on the meeting and prepared to ban pop music. He said:

"That was one of the latest songs of Britney Spears who had in Earth at least in some point titled as 'The Queen of Pop'. What do you think?"

Nelegus watched all the other seven members of the world's government: Dirannah, his second-in-command and the leader and conductor of The World Orchestra; Mr. Sax, the main editor of Culture Pages; Space Mama, Mr. Sax's wife and the leader of The Artistic Theatre; Razorbeard, the leader of culture cops and the main producer of Robotic Rust Movies Studios; Sergueï, the main producer of White Bunny Game Studios; Andre, currently unemployed and Mr. Dark II, the main producer of Burning Soul Game Productions. Although Andre and Mr. Dark II weren't so talkative, Andre because of his lack of experience and Mr. Dark II because of...well, it was just his way.

"The melody in her songs is quite simple," replied Space Mama, "the words are quite repeative and they are not polemical enough so we should ban all her works."

"But in this latest song there seemed to be a message about lust and about its destroying effects," augmented Sergueï. "Maybe this song could be counted as a major border case."

Nelegus didn't want a long-lasting argument about this. They had more important things to think about.

"So Sergueï has proposed major border case status. Does anyone agree with him?"

No hands were raised up. Nelegus were pleased that they could ban pop music just like they had banned death metal, rap and fusion jazz.

"With seven against one it is decided that pop music is not art," said Nelegus and hit the table with his fist.

"All pop music is banned?!" Sergueï tried desperately. "Can't we still talk about The Beatles?!"

"Hey come on!" cried Razorbeard frustrated. "Let's not discuss about that band anymore! Do you even remember how annoyingly long we had to hash over about its artistic possibilities?"

"He is right, Sergueï," Dirannah said. "There is no point to keep discussing it. You, me and Mister Dark the Second lost that debate fair and square."

Sergueï didn't want to give up:

"But...but...you've heard Yesterday, right? Such enchanting melody and it was in that one film we just recently watched to teach Andre about culture, what was the name...?"

"Once upon Time in America," Andre said. "Geez, even I remember that name."

"Yeah!" replied Sergueï completely ignoring Andre's insult. "I know the message is nothing more but how sad it is when somebody leaves you but it's said that there's a deeper meaning..."

"Deeper meaning, yeah right!" interrupted Mr. Sax. "If we go to that line we could say that Mario games are actually a metaphor of the fight between workers and owners."

"It is interesting that you mentioned Mario," said Nelegus who wanted to end this pointless harping. "We had decided about a week ago that they are not art. There have however come complaining from most of the culture cops who agree with two-dimensional Marios but disagree with three-dimensional Marios because of their stunning visuals, especially the latest part Super Mario Galaxy, and have proposed to define them as major border cases. We should now discuss..."

The conversation was interrupted when an upset robopirate rushed in. He was Razorbeard second-in-command, the guy whose name nobody remembered. Razorbeard usually called him as "useless grunt".

"What I have said about interrupting meetings?" asked Nelegus.

"If I remember correctly," the robopirate said upset, "the dramatic interruption is allowed only when something really, really bad has occurred."

"All correct," said Nelegus. "What is it?"

"The adaptation of the Glade of Dreams has been a disaster. The forest area was assimilated to the world without problem but the swamps...there's twisted landscape and lots of hostile and bizarre creatures who are threat to local and nearby residents."

Nelegus knew that twisted landscape meant only one thing: there were living creatures in the Glade of Dreams when it exploded.

"Razorbeard," said Nelegus coldly. "Are you sure that you and your troops looked every corner?"

"Absolutely!" Razorbeard said panicked. "All ships were full!"

Nelegus thought this problem for a moment. Then he remembered. How he could have been so careless?

"This is completely my own fault, how embarrassing. I thought that the Cave of Bad Dreams was a mental place in the head of Jano but it was actually a physical place. I should have told Sergueï and his troops to ask Jano let them in that place. Now those poor nightmares are awfully disfigured."

Nelegus continued:

"At least none of the intelligent residents met this horrible fate. It was unusually careless from me but at least I am not some Michael Cimino who after making a true masterpiece, Deer Hunter, made something so horrifying like The Gate of Heaven. My mistake is little compared to that."

"Is banning mini-game collections a little mistake?" Sergueï muttered.

Sergueï didn't mean to say it out loud but the accident had already happened. Everyone watched Sergueï with pressing silence.

"Could you live me and Sergueï alone for a while?" Nelegus asked after a moment.

All the others left the room and only Nelegus and Sergueï were left.

"You too, Mister Dark," Nelegus said.

A mass of black matter started to pour from Nelegus. His length went smaller as the dark matter with glowing yellow eyes left his body and floated out of the door. Nelegus actually looked distantly like Polokus' twin brother. Same short length, same comically long hands, his mouth was visible but that's where the similarities stopped. His eyes were blood red, his skin was paler than bone and his fingers were razor sharp not to mention that he had five fingers instead of four. He also had different clothing than Polokus. Instead of high purple hat he had bronze crown with eight spikes on his head, blue trousers and not to mention shoes and jacket with a red ribbon.

Unlike his actions so far would suggest Nelegus had a concerned face.

"Sergueï," he said calmly, "could you just tell me what presses your mind?"

Even though Nelegus was friendly Sergueï felt really uncomfortable. Nelegus was – odd enough – more frightening when he showed his humane feelings.

"Well...this culture thing..."

"...frightens you? Of course. You have not accustomed to it."

Nelegus saw that Sergueï was sweating.

"Hey, hey, there is no need to sweat," Nelegus said warmly like a father to his son. "I am not angry, just...concerned."

Nelegus put one of his long arms on Sergueï's shoulder and used his other arm for standing. From his face one could tell that he really meant his kind words.

"Look, I know that you enjoy gladiator fights and mini-game collections but...try to understand that they belong to the past evil world, the world of louts. Low-minded sport and reflex tests are not art. But I have faith in you, Sergueï. After all I created your ancestors so you cannot be evil."

Nelegus' warm face turned suddenly into a more attentive one.

"So, Rayman is in the Band Forest. Hey, I just got an excellent idea to solve all of our problems and I will need your help. Globox is imprisoned there, is he not?"

*****

Rayman felt grass under his feet. Ly removed Rayman's scarf from his eyes. Rayman had to blink for a while to get accustomed to the light and immediately he had to accustom to the landscape he saw. There were trees that Rayman recognized but then there were gigantic, oddly-shaped objects that from some reason looked really familiar. Rayman got a pile of memories that showed him adventuring in this place. All this caused him a massive headache.

"Why this place looks so familiar?" Rayman asked holding his forehead.

"It seems that they have assimilated parts of Clearleaf Forest and Light Woods into Dream Forest," replied Ly. "Now the forest has spread to Band Land."

"Only two of those names mean anything to me," Rayman told.

"But those other places have meant something," Moskito said.

"Let me guess," said Rayman. "Polokus will tell me about these swarms of memories once we get the first mask."

"Yes," answered Ly. "First we need to get past the gate leading to Band Forest but this place is swarming with rabbids and antitoons..."

"Anti-what?"

"Those small blue creatures. But in order to get inside we need help from Vaharnos."

"Who's...?"

Before Rayman could finish his question a transparent man appeared from thin air in front of them. Seeing him didn't bring any mental images in Rayman's mind so he was quite sure that they haven't met this strong jawed and small nosed man before. He had fine light purple jacket with white frills and green trousers and shoes. His skin was bright red skin, his eyes were bright yellow and his hair was dark green.

"So, I suppose I have an honor to meet the famous hero Rayman. I am Vaharnos, the former God of Hirlania."

Vaharnos reached out his hand for shaking. Rayman tried to grab his arm but it went right through him.

"Oh, sorry," Vaharnos laughed. "Sometimes I forget that this is only my astral projection. But do not worry; my body is in safe place. I have not actually seen it for a while, I hope it have not become too dusty."

Rayman tried to shake off an image of Vaharnos' motionless body lying in some forgotten place and asked:

"We haven't met before, right?"

"Oh, no. I have seen that you have difficulties to remember your past. Unfortunately we can discuss more about it after we have recovered the first mask."

"You seem to know awfully lot about what's going on. Have you been in direct contact with Polokus?"

"I cannot but I can see through your eyes and partially hear through your ears. I am a god after all."

"So wait a minute. Can EVERY god in the whole universe use my eyes and other body parts?!"

"Yes, but it takes lots of energy so we usually use that power when we feel it is absolutely necessary. I hope this information did not make you feel threatened. But do not worry, we cannot read your mind."

Still Rayman couldn't help but feel threatened by this information. To think that all cosmic weirdoes like Nelegus could spy his private life. Luckily his free-time was boring enough to drive out the audience.

"We should now press onwards," Vaharnos said and walked to the forest followed by Ly.

"Rayman," asked Moskito, "what ears was Vaharnos talking about?"

Rayman stopped for a second to think this mystery of his anatomy but then he decided to follow the others.

Soon they all arrived near to the gate and hid behind bushes. There were at least ten heavily armed rabbid officers.

"Charging there would not be wise," said Vaharnos. "Unlike most of the rabbids officers have not sense of humor."

"Since when rabbids have had anything that resembles any form of sense?" Rayman asked.

Vaharnos avoided his comment and continued:

"Just let me do the talking. I can use power I learned from Star Wars. I still cannot believe Nelegus and his underlings defined the original trilogy as major border case."

"Before we press on," Rayman asked, "I have to know what these 'border cases' are?"

Ly answered:

"Nelegus has this crazy theory that junk art is bad for common people's minds. In order to buy major border case art you require literal proof from three doctors that you are sane enough to enjoy them. Minor border case requires only one doctor's opinion."

"Yes," said Vaharnos "now just let me do the talking."

Rayman, Ly, Moskito and Vaharnos approached the rabbid officers. One of them raised rabidly his hand.

"Halt," the officer said and all remaining officers surrounded them, "we are looking some people and many of you resemble them."

"These are not the people you are looking for," Vaharnos said and made one slow wave with his hand.

"These aren't the people we are looking for," said the officer like he would have told how's the weather.

Even more surprising all the other officers nodded their heads with agreement.

"I still need to see your identifications," said the officer.

"There is nothing wrong in our papers," said Vaharnos with one slow wave.

"There's nothing wrong in their papers," the officer said and everyone agreed.

"Move along," said Vaharnos with one wave.

"Move along," said the officer and opened the gate.

After they had reached a safe place Vaharnos said:

"Unfortunately I cannot continue any further. I need to spy few things but I wish you luck in your quest. There are prisoners in these woods so remember to free them. I am off now but my contact will come soon."

With these words Vaharnos vanished. Rayman, Ly and Moskito waited for a while. Then a loud yell was heard above them. Someone was coming swinging from branch to branch. With great agility that someone landed right in middle of them. The man resembled Rayman very much: only differences were black hair and some yellow-black loincloth. Rayman's head was once again filled with memories where he helped to get this man's clothes back and where this man gave Rayman some seeds. He, like Moskito, has also been in some weird victory party with Rayman.

"Wow, Rayman! After all these years you're back," the man said.

"I remember that I have met you, but..."

Moskito interrupted Rayman:

"This is Tarayzan, the king of jungle."

"You exaggerate but thanks anyway," Tarayzan replied. "I have a very important thing to tell. Vaharnos doesn't know this because I heard about it just recently."

Tarayzan's face was grim when he continued:

"You're going to get that mask, right? You better hurry because soon it may be impossible."

Swarm of questions came from the three but Tarayzan continued:

"The swamp areas are really dangerous and filled with dangerous monsters. To prevent their spreading to other areas the forces of Nelegus is using some blue, bloated frog-like creature..."

"Hey, nicer tongue when you're talking about my best friend," said Rayman when he realized who Tarayzan was referring to.

Tarayzan was surprised:

"Oh...really? Well, um, sorry, but anyway, they're going to use his rain dancing powers to create a massive storm that would be on the swamps and prevent anyone from going in or out for next 30 years."

"What!?" Rayman yelled. "That's unbearable! What about all the residents of the swamps?"

"Nelegus gave them evacuate order but I doubt much of them will obey it," said Tarayzan. "That's why we must hurry before it's too late."

With these words they pressed onwards.

*****

Sergueï watched when Globox was tied in the mechanical machine.

"Is everything ready, professor Barranco?" he asked from a rabbid next to him.

"Positively, master Sergueï," the rabbid replied, "the dancers are ready to charge their energy in that blue, bloated frog-like creature."

"Good. Change the CD before we start the dancing."

Barranco didn't take well Sergueï's final sentence.

"But master, Nelegus gave us Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker so we could use it as dance music!"

"Please, you act like I was going to listen to Spice Girls. Just something that has more rhythm. Like that 'I like to move it', what's the artist's name...?"

"Hey, that belongs to rap music which is forbidden!"

"I'm a member of Culture Council and you're not, so take your opinions somewhere else. The discussion has ended."

With one wave of his hand Sergueï punched Barranco through the door. For some odd reason teaching that whiner to show some respect always amused him.

"Uh, master," Barranco groaned on the floor, looking out of window, "I think we have company."

*****

Many knocked out enemies, freed prisoners and collected lums later Rayman and his friends had finally arrived to the main building of rabbids' stronghold complex. First thing they saw was very unpleasant sight behind a window: Rayman could recognize anywhere professor Barranco's beaten features.

"I think that there's an alarm coming on," Tarayzan said. "Moskito, go with the released prisoners and prevent...uh...what was his name...?"

"Globox," said one of Globox's kids.

"Yeah, prevent Globox from being used by rabbids. Me, Rayman and Ly are going to find out a way to explode this cursed place."

"Okay, I can accept that plan," Rayman said and raised his arm. "CHAAAARGE!!"

Everyone charged inside the stronghold but a swarm of antitoons. Rayman, Ly and Tarayzan ran to another direction while Moskito, children of Globox, teensies and small pink, limbless creatures called electoons stopped antitoons' rush. Suddenly there started some loud music-like noise and some sort of singing.

"The process has started!" Tarayzan yelled. "Moskito, hurry!"

Moskito's forces ran through the hallway smashing antitoons and rabbids. Finally they reached big open place. In the middle of it was Globox tied is some device and behind glass was ten rabbids dancing with the music. Huge storm was forming on the sky.

"Hey, kids!" Moskito yelled. "Go to help your father. The rest of us will deal with those dancers!"

Globox saw his kids coming.

"Hey, glad you're here! I was getting little worried, this machine tickles me. At least this music is nice. Where's your mom?"

"I heard she and rest of the siblings are in safe place at some resistance hideout," said his eldest son. "We try to untie you know."

"Good," said Globox. "While you're doing that we must talk about our last talk..."

"Dad, please!" his son said while untying him. "In case you hadn't notice we are in tough situation where fate of the world is threatened!"

"Yeah, oldie!" said another son. "If you want respect then act like someone worth of it!"

"Why you can't be cool like my boyfriend?!" said his daughter.

"And why you had to be so uncool in presence of MY boyfriend?!" said another daughter.

"And why we can't be out late?!" said one of his sons. "In case you didn't notice rabbids were driven away!"

Globox sighed when 30 of his kids started to complain about various things. He really hoped this were "just an unwanted but necessary process to become independent".

*****

I feel really sorry for Moskito. His corridor was full of enemies and my group hasn't met any resistance or any living soul in that matter. He has to do all the hard work.

Wait a minute. Why does it bother me? In the old days I would have been thrilled to get into combat. It made me to feel alive. Hmh, "the old days". Maybe I'm actually becoming old.

Hey, is that...? Why on earth Sergueï is dancing by himself in that arena? Has this music something to do with it? Oh, and professor Barranco is there too but he doesn't seem to enjoy this situation. Can't blame him, if this is music then I'm not impressed. But I have to admit this is weirdly catching.

That door! It closed!

*****

Suddenly an unnoticed metal door closed separating Rayman from Ly and Tarayzan.

"Hi, Rayman," said Barranco's voice from loudspeakers, "long time, no see. How unfortunate for you that your friends aren't with you but it's fairer this way. Just step into the elevator in front of you so my master may begin."

"Go on," Ly said behind the door. "We try to figure out something."

Rayman stepped to the arena where he saw Sergueï watching him concentrated.

"Professor Barranco, we don't need the music right now so turn it off from arena's loudspeakers."

"Yeah, 'music'," grumbled Barranco and turned the music off. "Thank Nelegus it's finally over."

Sergueï looked Barranco with grim face and turned to talk to Rayman:

"Dance is always good stretching exercise before battle. I hope you have prepared yourself."

"You're going to battle against me? I have fists that shoot ray, what do you have?"

"My raw strength, of course," said Sergueï and showed his muscle.

Rayman had to admit it looked impressive and well-trained.

Suddenly a piece of plastic next to Barranco started to ring. It was a mobile phone, although Rayman didn't know it.

"Professor Barranco speaking," he answered. "Oh...yes, it is...sure. Master, it's for you."

Sergueï caught the phone and answered:

"Hello?"

"Sergueï, tell me first what ungodly racket you were just playing!"

"Nelegus!" said Sergueï terrified when he recognized the furious voice. "You can hear us?!"

"Yes, through the ears of Rayman! Did I not send you Tchaikovsky that you could use it as dance music?!"

"Uh...yes but I thought that using something that isn't art would distract our enemies to think unclearly."

"Oh," said Nelegus calmer. "Thank you for your thought but I have to remind you about Creature Rights Article, paragraph 45: 'It is forbidden to use anti-art for torture'. I hope I do not need to remind about this for second time."

"It won't be necessary, Nelegus. I'm sorry."

"It is all correct. Now, I called to help you in the battle against Rayman. Professor Barranco told that his cell phone is fully charged so you do not need to worry about low battery. Although you can only use one arm because of the cell phone but I can see through the eyes of Rayman so it gives you a major advantage."

"Wow, thanks!"

"You are welcome. Tell Rayman that we may begin."

"Okay, limbless champion. Let's fight!"

Rayman started to load his fist. Nelegus instructed Sergueï:

"From the position of his fist I can tell that he is going to hit your lower belly. Dodge to the left...NOW!"

Sergueï dodged Rayman's hit just in time.

"Strike to his belly! Good, that leaves a mark! Before he gets up grab his leg...Now spin...spin...throw him towards the plastic window!"

Rayman felt that and so did Ly and Tarayzan who were watching him.

"He's going to smash Rayman to mush if we don't do something and fast!" said Tarayzan.

"Let me think..." Ly said and looked the arena. "Hey, I got an idea!"

Rayman was badly hurt but he could still stand up. Suddenly he heard Ly's voice in his mind:

"Rayman, can you hear me?"

"Yeah," said Rayman.

"I bet Nelegus is giving instructions to Sergueï through that cell phone. Do you see that metallic plate in upper arena? That's a satellite. If you manage to hit it you can temporally disable the signals and Sergueï's moves would be easier to predict."

Rayman started to load an energy ball.

"He's aiming to your head. Prepare to duck...NOW!"

Energy ball missed Sergueï but hit the satellite just like Rayman meant it to happen.

"What the...? Nelegus, can you hear me?" Sergueï tried and looked his mobile phone.

Then Rayman attacked giving him rapid punches in every single place in his body. Four seconds later Nelegus was back on line.

"Hit him to the jaw!"

Rayman flew from Sergueï's punch but luckily it was quite mild.

"He figured out the satellite plate. Ly must have instructed him. He is charging and aiming the satellite! Put your hand in its way...NOW!"

Energy ball hit Sergueï's free hand. It hurt and he had to get to his knees from pain. Rayman used this to his advantage and sent a small energy ball to interrupt Nelegus' signal for a second. Rayman rushed towards Sergueï and raised his fist...

Straight to the face! Sergueï staggered for a while and then he fell to the grass with trembling power. The storm on the sky was stopped without anyone noticing it. Professor Barranco saw that the battle was lost and opened the doors that held Ly and Tarayzan.

"I failed you," Sergueï said weakly to the cell phone, "I'm sorry. Yeah...thanks, you're right; I just had bad luck...okay. Rayman, it's for you."

Rayman caught the mobile phone. Nelegus spoke:

"Tell me, Rayman, if you can. You have destroyed so much. What is it, exactly, that you have created? Can you name even one thing? I thought not."

Rayman thought this question for a moment but almost instantly he figured out an answer:

"Actually I can name one thing. I have created peace, balance and harmony every time your lackeys have come to destroy every good thing we have tried to preserve."  
"I did not actually expect that you would have an answer. I just took that question straight from one masterpiece computer game and tried its effect on you. Besides you and the other rebels are destroying every good thing I have tried to preserve. Do you call that as creating 'peace, balance and harmony'?"

"Hey, now that we're talking about creating, why on earth you created rabbids? Their very existence is a mockery against nature."

"I'm right here, you know," said Sergueï weakly.

"I admit that their creation was a rather spontaneous move but they are just so adorable. Their slapstick humor resembles much like the classic silent comedies of Charlie Chaplin."

"You think rabbids are adorable? Geez, you truly are pure evil."

Rayman heard some sizzling voice from the cell phone and then the line went dead.

*****

"I, AM, NOT, EVIL!!!" Nelegus yelled when he threw the remains of his melted cell phone to the wall. "Mister Dark, leave me be!"

The dark matter went off from him and left the hall. Only Nelegus and Dirannah were there.

"Why, oh why people have to be so harsh to me?" Nelegus said and pressed his head against the table.

"They will understand, my friend," said Dirannah and patted his shoulder, "they will understand."

*****

Rest of the group joined Rayman, Ly and Tarayzan to the arena.

"Hey, Rayman!" said Globox happily. "I see that you have won a battle."

"Yes, good to see you," Rayman replied. "We must get blow this place and rest for a while before we can go further."

"That's right," Tarayzan said and pointed at professor Barranco who was standing on upper ledge of the arena. "Hey you! Where's the self-destruct mechanism?"

Everybody went silent and waited for Barranco's answer.

"You must have confused me with my clone. If I have designed something I don't plan to explode it, not even in tough situations."

"Come on, let's get out of here," Rayman said and pressed onwards.

After everyone had left the stronghold a portal appeared and gently swallowed Sergueï in it. When Barranco had walked there the portal closed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightmare Experience

Chapter Four: The Nightmare Experience

Rayman had to use his scarf on his eyes so Nelegus wouldn't see where the rebels had their hiding place. So annoying. He could hear happy sounds and conversations around him and feel gentle jungle wind on his face but he needed to see some less hectic moments too. For first time in his life he actually hoped that the adventure he was currently involved would be over. Robopirates were the first hero work he remembers so pure excitement kept those thoughts away. As for hoodlums and rabbids, he just couldn't take them seriously enough to feel fear.

Rayman felt an arm gently touching his shoulder.

"What's in your mind, Rayman?" Ly asked.

"I'd really like to enjoy my time here but Nelegus is ruining that too."

Ly sighed.

"Be glad that you can't see your surroundings. Nelegus' influence can be seen here too. In the distance there's the silhouette of his base of operations, Culture Chateau. So menacing and...pressing. Below it there's Culture City which has spread nearly every corner."

"Does it keep spreading?"

"No. Nelegus says that nature is an important place for artists to get inspiration."

Rayman hated to sadden Ly more but he had to ask it:

"How did you get in here?"

"Well...it happened when Andre started to make hoodlums. Polokus ordered me and Clark to gather all lums to safety. Polokus could protect the lums but that would make him weaker. We couldn't save the red lums or that one purple lum from turning to hoodlums but all the others were gathered into Polokus' holy place. And then...he came."

Ly breathed heavily.

"He used...lums' energy to create a portal between...the two planets. It swallowed...all the lums inside of it. He made a spell on Polokus who...froze to his place. Then his hideous claws...crabbed me and...he gazed right to me with his yellow red-pupilled eyes and...I could see the very essence of darkness!"

"Calm down, Ly," Rayman said and gently hugged her. "Nelegus is not here. Calm down."

"Yeah, sorry," Ly said when she had got her breathing steady. "He is just very frightening when he uses his gaze of evil. I passed out and woke up in a prison. Nelegus talked to me and explained everything about the culture. I pretended that I would co-operate. I have helped the resistance ever since."

"So what you've been doing all these years?"

"Polokus mentioned that every inhabitant in this planet has to make something related to culture. Because I'm good to sew I started to be a fashion designer, to make clothes. Eventually I got enough resources to get more people to do the making part while I did the designing part. Now I'm an anti-citizen so I can't continue my work. Even if I could, I'd have to change my job tomorrow because Culture Council was discussing about is fashion art or not. Perhaps it's already decided that it's illegal to be a fashion designer."

Rayman wanted to discuss more but then he heard king Otmeozo's voice:

"There you are, Rayman. Nice that I could meet you before I have to leave."

"Is it really wise for you to be here?" Rayman asked.

"Do not worry about Nelegus. He can hear only small samples of our speech. He thinks that I am grounded in Teens...I mean Fairy Council but I have founded easy way to get out of there. Nelegus can't do anything about it because he doesn't know where I ran. But I came here to..."

"Wait a minute", interrupted Rayman. "What you were going to say before Fairy Council?"

"What? Oh, I was going to accidently say Teensies' Hideout. Why, you think I would actually co-operate with his Culture Craziness to gain more power?"

"Oh, of course not, your majesty," said Rayman shamed, "forgive my doubts."

"No harm done. These are hard times and everyone's nerves are strained. But I came here to inform that I'm now going to pretend co-operation with Nelegus. I also wanted to wish you good luck, Rayman. I know you can heal this world."

Rayman heard that Otmeozo's steps moved forward.

"Globox mentioned that he wants to continue the journey with us," Ly said. "He has become more courageous during my absence. I'm so proud of him."

"So am I," agreed Rayman.

For a moment he and Ly sat quietly and enjoyed the warm breeze of the wind.

"I want to thank Tarayzan for his hospitality." said Rayman. "Would you help me to get there?"

Ly took Rayman's hands and helped him to walk. Although Rayman couldn't see it Ly smiled warmly.

*****

So Rayman was going to travel across the Swamp of Bad Dreams. Razorbeard knew that Rayman had been in tough places before but he just couldn't understand how Rayman thought to survive from that miserable place. Hostile creatures nearly everywhere, wet land nearly everywhere, bizarre shapes nearly everywhere. Luckily he didn't need to land on that place. The prison ships were full of robopirates to use.

One person he wanted to use was that clumsy sidekick of his. Never for any good use. But Razorbeard knew Nelegus wouldn't allow that because of the Creature Rights Article, paragraph 36: "Every creature is useful. Therefore the 'uselessness' of a creature is not a tolerated reason to send them into certain doom". He would want someone cleverer like professor Barranco. He hated how Sergueï mistreated him all the time. Razorbeard decided to offer to exchange sidekicks with him. Although Razorbeard had a one good candidate for the next second-in-command but there was much work to be done to ensure her loyalty.

Razorbeard decided to go to look for her. After a walk he founded her sweeping the deck and guarded by four robopirates. She was a fairy with red hair and bright green dress and hat. Like Rayman, she too had no limbs.

"Could you leave me and our prisoner for a moment?" asked Razorbeard from the guards.

Robopirates doubted their admiral's command but they knew it wasn't wise to argue with him so they left.

"There is a good reason why you're sweeping the desk, you know."

The prisoner look Razorbeard with look that radiated despise.

"I think spoiling the food of the monsters like robopirates should be awarded with a medal."

Razorbeard sighed. This was going to be tough.

"Betilla, try to understand that if it wasn't me deciding your punishments you would never see the sunlight again. I believe you could become a good second-in-command."

"Second-in-command?" said Betilla without believing her ears. "But I'm a rebel fairy who is an anti-citizen. And besides, don't you have a sidekick already?"

"Yes, but he is completely useless..."

"Nelegus wouldn't be happy if he heard you to say that."

"Please, leave my superior out of this. But you have spirit and guts, some abilities that a second-in-command should have. I believe that if we can reach to mutual respect and understanding..."

Razorbeard noticed that Betilla didn't listen to him. She just stared horizon oddly attentive.

"He's...here?" said Betilla and a hint of join was seen on her face.

"Who's here? Rayman?"

Suddenly Betilla ran towards the edge and jumped out of the ship.

Razorbeard knew that this was definitely something Nelegus wouldn't like to hear.

*****

Drop from this high won't be good for health. But I had to make the daring attempt to escape, for Rayman's sake. Luckily I can levitate and use that power to slow down my speed. But even then there has to be something to soften my drop. Well, it is mean thing to do but I have no choice. Hopefully he doesn't hurt himself too much.

Rayman, so glad to see you.

*****

Rayman couldn't help but to feel frustrated. He had to cover his eyes in a calm and happy place but the first thing he had to watch some swamp-like place that was filled with bizarre-shaped light blue rocks, chunks of ice and...lava, apparently. He, Ly, Globox and Moskito were traveling towards the Sanctuary of Bad Dreams. They've been told that Vaharnos instructed Ssssssam to help them to get across the swamp so Rayman didn't feel so frustrated.

But Sanctuary of Bad Dreams...a mere name made Rayman to shiver. Even the sky was more menacing than usual. Then he noticed that something was coming towards him but he didn't have time to react.

Ly, Globox and Moskito fell by the sudden impact.

"Was that a meteorite?" asked Globox.

"I don't think so," answered Ly and stood up, "there didn't fly any rocks. But is Rayman okay?"

The tree of them ran to watch Rayman's condition. He seemed to be okay but he stared surprised the fairy that had hit him.

Rayman's head filled with memories when he looked this faintly breathing red haired fairy with no limbs. He remembered how she had given all his powers: how to hit with his fist, how to hang (is that a superpower?), how to grab objects with his power fist, how to use his hair as a helicopter and to run with extreme speed. Rayman remembered how she was captured by some dark and mysterious man, how he saved her and apparently the whole world and there was a huge party.

"Betilla...?" Rayman asked when the name popped to his mind.

"Rayman?" Betilla said faintly and stood up slowly. "I guessed you might suffer from memory loss but you remember me after all. So good to see you."

She gave him a brief hug.

"You're Betilla?!" asked Ly amazed. "I heard you have been imprisoned for long time. It's sure lucky to have you back!"

"Thank you," Betilla replied, "nice to see Rayman has new friends. I know you are Ly, the famous fashion designer and Moskito I have known for long but who is this toad?"

"Oh," Rayman said, "he is Globox, my best friend."

Their conversation was interrupted by a blue snake called Ssssssam who rose up from the swamp. Perplex silence occurred.

"Uuu...Vaharnosss mentioned only four people," he said after a while. "Can you fly miss...?"

Their conversation was interrupted by a distant humming voice.

"Looks like we have to leave introductions to later," Rayman said when he noticed a robopirate warship. "Ssssssam, take Globox with you, I go with Moskito."

All of them escaped deeper to the bizarre swamp when the warship started heavy bombing.

*****

It's certainly a lucky strike that Betilla is helping us. People have talked about her a lot, as an inspiring figure. She is actually the reason why Rayman has all his powers. I've never seen him running with extreme speed but all the other powers still remain. Without Betilla Rayman wouldn't be...Rayman.

Yikes, that deformed monster nearly got me! Take that! It's not wise to think anything else in hectic situations but I can't stop thinking how Betilla's help affected Rayman. Was she just a friend? A sister he never had? Or something deeper…?

Oh, come to your senses already, Ly! It's been who knows how many years since you last time saw him. He could have been moved forward, although I'm quite sure he hasn't done that. We are escaping from heavy firing and here I am, wondering does one man I met long time ago think me anymore. We weren't even seriously crushed, just two or three talks...

*****

Ly's thoughts were interrupted when a bullet destroyed an incoming robopirate. Then a voice was heard from a megaphone:

"How unlucky and unwise from you to enter my domain. Everything coming through here will become hunted!"

Rayman recognized that voice. He looked to the voice's source and there he was. The slim body of Razoff the Hunter was standing on the balcony of a rather roughly made mansion. His eyes were keen, aiming with coordinate but still heat in his mind. The long rifle he was holding spat a set of sharp projectiles that hurled towards another robopirate with smashing results.

Rayman would have been glad to see Razoff but he remembered his last encounter against this rather disordered hunter. And as Rayman predicted Razoff started to aim him and his companions. A shot barely missed Ssssssam but Betilla wasn't so lucky. Rayman however was able to grab her in high speed.

"Wow, that was...impressive." said Betilla who was still dazzled from the shot.

"Uh...you're welcome," said Rayman who was trying to focus on the hectic situation.

But the hectic moment was over as quickly as it was started. Couple of robopirates had managed to enter in Razoff's mansion and knocked him unconscious. This gave enough time for Rayman and his company to slip safely towards the Sanctuary of Bad Dreams.

The Sanctuary of Bad Dreams looked like an especially menacing spiked stone dome. Apparently it contained elements from all the other sanctuaries Rayman had visited in, as random chunks of ice and rivers of lava were placed on the side of this humongous rock.

Ssssssam would have wanted to aid his friends who he sees so rarely.

"So..." the snake started, "I guessss we part in thisss point."

"I guess so," said Rayman uneasy.

"Well...come visit sometime," said Ssssssam melancholy and dived to the swamp.

For a moment everybody watched Ssssssam going and stood there with pressing silence. So sad he couldn't leave anywhere from the swamps where most of the residents weren't as nice as him. But everyone knew that they had a mission in their hands so they went deeper to the Sanctuary of Bad Dreams.

Several unnamed horrors later they arrived to a grand, icy hall, rivers of lava pouring next to the walls. In the centre of the hall there was a stone pile. Rayman had seen this kind of piles before in other sanctuaries so he knew this one would hold a mask inside of it.

"I have experience about these places," Rayman instructed his friends. "This was way too easy."

Suddenly Rayman's eyes started to hurt and he had to fall on his knees.

"Why did I say that?! It's the ultimate jinx!" Rayman scolded himself.

Ly, Betilla, Globox and Moskito approached Rayman, asking what the matter was. While being worried of Rayman no one noticed a lone hovercraft that landed on an unreachable ledge. Rayman told his friends that everything was fine and the pain has stopped. When he looked at them they gasped in horror.

"Why you are looking me like that?" Rayman asked.

"They're...they're the eyes of Nelegus!" Betilla said terrified.

Rayman couldn't see it but everyone else saw his eyes which were bright yellow with red pupils. To Rayman's horror his lips started slowly move, making monotonic talk.

"Is...Razorbeard...here?"

Everybody looked around and far in the hall they saw Razorbeard and his hovercraft. He waved to the heroes when they noticed him. Ly yelled at Nelegus-infested Rayman:

"Get away from him!"

"Hold your tongue...anti-citizen," said Rayman.

Rayman started to yell furiously:

"Razorbeard! How...on earth...Betilla escaped!?"

"Believe or not," Razorbeard said, "she jumped from the ship. Just like that!"

"Really?" Rayman asked. "How...brave of you, Betilla. But...you will not...stay free for long. But...this is taking...too much energy...I must go but first...Jano! I summon...you!"

A black cloud appeared in front of the stone pillar and from it emerged the former guard of the Cave of the Bad Dreams. Expect the pupil in his big yellow eye wasn't black, it was pure red.

"My apologies, Rayman, but Nelegus has complete control of me," Jano said. "This is nothing personal."

Razorbeard had taken control of his hovercraft and started to shoot at Rayman's friends. Rayman was ready to face Jano but Rayman had hard time to focus as his eyes blinked in pattern of short and long pauses. Unfortunately Rayman didn't know what Morse coding was but Nelegus knew and shamelessly used Rayman's eyes to inform Jano about his moves. Rayman jumped away from Jano's fireball but was instantly hit by his skull wand.

"Moskito and...the blue one," shouted Betilla, "distract Razorbeard! I and Ly will help Rayman!"

Rayman was happy hear that as this constant blinking really started to annoy him. Jano was now busy with two fairies levitating around him and throwing energy balls at him. He tried to keep them away with his flaming skull wand that he dipped into the lava. At the same time Moskito was distracting Razorbeard and Globox was desperately trying to create a rain cloud but he was too afraid by the hectic situation.

"Forget the fairies, hit Rayman when I will give the signal!" morsed Nelegus through Rayman's eyes.

"Forget Moskito, grab Rayman when I will give the signal!" informed Nelegus to Razorbeard through the hovercraft's speakers.

Metallic hand came from hovercraft. It grabbed Moskito and threw him at the wall, knocking his lights out.

"NOW!" informed Nelegus to his two aids.

Jano hit Rayman at the right moment and made his head spin. Jano was quickly outnumbered by Ly and Betilla who tied him mentally. All of their energy was used to keep Jano bounded but at the same time Razorbeard was flying towards Rayman at full speed, ready to grab him and deliver him to Culture Chateau. Globox was however able to act now that he wasn't directly threatened. He started to make his rain dance, knowing that if this would fail, all would be lost. With huge mental effort he was able to create a rain cloud that rusted the controls of Razorbeard's hovercraft. It was enough to crash the thing to the ground.

Rayman started to wake up. He saw that Jano was held by the fairies and Razorbeard's hovercraft that was just a smoking pile of metallic scrap, perhaps he with it as well. He ran to the pillar and stopped in front of it. Magical energy started to emit from the round symbol that was on Rayman's shirt, linking with the round symbol in the pillar.

*****

Nelegus watched through Rayman's eyes and he didn't like about what he saw. The rest of the government – expect for Sergueï could see who was in hospital and replaced by Professor Barranco – was there giving Nelegus their full mental support.

"Concentrate harder!" Nelegus yelled. "We must get Jano free before Rayman gets the mask!"

*****

Jano managed to get free from the fairies' grasp and approached Rayman. He didn't notice this as he watched the mask that had came out of the pillars. Its sarcastic eyes watched him, like when he first founded it from the Sanctuary of Stone and Fire. Those were the days. Jano's long fingers grasped Rayman and...

*****

Razorbeard dug himself out from the rubbles of his hover craft. It was a miracle that he survived. But he didn't feel as lucky when he looked around and noticed that no one else was there.

"Uh, hello?" asked Razorbeard. "Could someone just pick me up?"

*****

The mask had teleported the whole party, including Jano back to Polokus' hideout. Rayman had remembered to keep his hands in front of his eyes.

"The first mask," Polokus said, "how outstanding. But I must now hurry and remove the eye control of Nelegus from you. Do not worry, this will hurt lot more Nelegus than it will hurt you."

*****

Nelegus commanded Mr. Dark to leave his body. He sat there, waiting nervously for the upcoming pain. Suddenly his eyes started to emit bright light and smoke. His eyes bloated, whirled in their sockets, finally stretching through the hall until they returned back to their normal size. For a moment he kept his long hands on his eyes while the government watched him worried.

"Well..." Nelegus finally said, his range slowly building. "We still have no idea where Polokus is hiding...but no matter, we have still three masks and therefore plenty of opportunities to catch Rayman and end this rebellion forever. But right now I am just really, REALLY, frustrated that he slipped from my hands when I was THIS CLOSE TO GET HIM!! GRAAAAGH!!!"

Nelegus pounded his fists on the table several times in pure rage until he stopped in deep depression.

"I have actually a surprise for you that will make you feel better," said Dirannah.

"Oh, please, tell me," said Nelegus melancholy.

"Do you want to know where Rayman is now?" she asked.

Nelegus' face went brighter by the mixed surprise and joy when he realized what Dirannah meant with her words.


	5. Chapter 5: Old Score to Settle

Chapter 5: Old Score to Settle

Rayman looked around him. He had to blink first as the place they were bathed in bright light. When his eyes accustomed to the light he saw that he was in a stone padded glade surrounded by teensie-style iron fence. His attention was quickly drawn to Polokus who was standing on a stone pillar. But Polokus seemed to be in some time stasis as his actions were discontinuous and his lips moved even after he had stopped talking.

"Welcome to the newly shaped Hall of Doors," Polokus said. "Luckily the removal of the eye control of Nelegus also removed his ability to hear through your ears so this place still remains a secret."

"Polokus, great to see you finally," Rayman said amazed. "But...in the name of yourself what kind of magical stasis is that?"

"Oh, this is the one person time stasis. I cannot cast any spells because they would just freeze in the middle of casting and blow up in my hands."

Rayman looked his surroundings and noticed that Murfy was sitting next to the stone pillar, staring deliriously in front of him.

"I see you noticed Murfy," Polokus said. "I created him to be the ultimate world dictionary but he needs my presence in order to keep that massive information in order. When I disappeared...well you must have seen the results. Therefore he needs to stay here for a while so I can arrange his mind back in order."

Rayman was glad to hear this. Finally Murfy's latest actions made sense...in their own weird way.

"But now let us get back on the mission at hand, namely retrieving the second mask," Polokus said. "My colleague Vaharnos was able to get some important knowledge about the location of the masks. One of them is hidden in headquarter of Culture Cops but that is still too dangerous for you to try."

"So you suggest that we try to gather more forces?" Betilla asked.

"Let me finish," said Polokus. "Vaharnos tried to check the location of the other masks but he was surprised and couldn't investigate further. I want you to go to the main office of Culture Pages and find the file that is stored in there."

"Why that kind of important file would be stored in a newspaper print house?" asked Rayman.

"Very simple," answered one of the teensies. "Everyone assume that would be stored in the Culture Cops' headquarter and would try to infiltrate there. However we have an insider in Culture Pages who could tell the file's location to Vaharnos."

"Yes...I need to tell you about this insider, Rayman, and many other things as well," Polokus said, considering his words. "Rayman…this insider is your mother."

Every thought in Rayman's head stopped in their tracks when he tried to handle this sudden reveal. For a while he was silent as were everyone else.

"I…I have a mother?" Rayman managed to say.

"Yes and a father as well," Polokus answered. "They are both working with us against Nelegus."

Rayman just stared in front of him while having a faint smile of mixed confusion and disbelief. It was unbelievable that finally, after all these years, his past would make some sense. But he still felt hollow because he didn't remember any time he had spent with his parents.

"I still need more answers, Polokus," Rayman said after a while. "Why I was taken out of my world? Did I even have any normal life before that?"

"Actually you had pretty much normal childhood," Betilla answered. "Or so I've heard, I hadn't met you before your duty began."

"My 'duty'?" Rayman asked.

"That is that another thing I need to tell," Polokus said.

Rayman wanted more than anything to concentrate on Polokus' speech.

"Some time after me and Nelegus were born almost all gods of the universe, myself included, gathered together to choose a mortal champion for us. He could be summoned by the gods to protect their worlds against the threats from inside and outside. We decided the champion should be chosen from the newest of the worlds as its people would be the least corrupted. So the god of your world, the orb-shaped entity called the Great Proton, chose the child of Reond and Neila. The child was named Rayman because of him being chosen among raymanians."

Rayman was amused by hearing this. So it was the gods and not his parents who had poor imagination.

"But…there was something that we had not thought. Many of the gods actually found the offer of Nelegus about the universe where everyone would be a creative being quite tempting and joined in his cause. For them it was easy to imprison the rest of the gods before they had any time to summon you. And it of course became easier once he somehow obtained that mysterious dark force to increase his strength. When I saw in my dream state that Nelegus was on the rampage I summoned you to my world, the Glade of Dreams, before he managed to conquer yours."

"I'd still like to know why can't I remember my past life," Rayman said.

"You were originally a being made of electoons but in my world beings are formed by lums. Our other mistake as the majority of the gods uses lums in creation. I had to change your atomic structure so you could live in the Glade of Dreams but that also erased your entire memory. I however still managed to encrypt it in your genetic code so it returns to you when you see familiar faces."

Rayman didn't fully understand Polokus' explanation but the thought about being re-created nearly from scratch made him to shiver. He still had more questions but before he could ask those Polokus said:

"I see you are troubled. I would like to answer your further questions but we must now focus on our mission at hand. First, now that I am able, I will give you back the power of extreme speed which you lost in the atom structure exchange."

Without any other word Polokus gave his bright blessing of energy on Rayman. After a passing feeling of euphoria Rayman tried to focus to his legs and there they were; two energy strings that connected his body and feet.

"Neat," Rayman said and stopped focusing. "So Culture Pages, huh? Well, who's coming with me?"

"If you don't mind," started Globox, "I'd like to go back to the rebels' hideout. I know I said I wanted to aid you, and I will, but…I'd just like spend some more time with Uglette and the kids."

"I understand, now even more than ever," Rayman replied with a sad smile.

"I'd like to go as well," said Moskito. "I don't like cities."

After short goodbyes Globox and Moskito walked to the portal behind an opened iron gate and disappeared.

"I'll stay here to guard my master," stated Jano.

"Now, now, Jano," Polokus said, "I prefer my own name but you may call me lord if you have to."

"As you wish, my lord," Jano replied.

"All seems to be settled," Polokus said to Rayman, Ly and Betilla. "A portal over there will send you to the back alley of their building where you will meet your contact."

"But the gate to that portal is locked," pointed Rayman.

"That's the reason why Polokus instructed you earlier to gather as many lums as possible," instructed one of the teensies. "Opening these portals require lots of energy."

Rayman remembered how he needed to gather enough lums in order to retrieve the four masks during the robopirate incident. He was glad the gate to the portal opened at the first try. It would have been incredibly annoying to return to those nasty places where he had to struggle really hard for his life. Polokus said his goodbyes:

"Be careful you all."

Determined to succeed the party of three stepped to the portal.

After series of swirling shapes Rayman, Ly and Betilla arrived to their destination. Even though they were at the back alley of Culture Pages it still looked really amazing to Rayman. He had seen grey apartment buildings during his trip to Earth but the sepia coloring these buildings had made them look ancient and modern at the same time. Farer he could see few skyscrapers and other high buildings, most notably the mountain-sized and grandeur-looking palace witch Rayman correctly presumed to be Culture Chateau. Then he heard someone talking:

"Yes, the landscape is impressive but I'd like to do some mission briefing, if you don't mind."

Rayman looked around and noticed a fine looking cylinder hat next to dumpsters. From the hat emerged a finely dressed raymanian whose hat and long, blond hair covered his eyes. Once again Rayman got another memory swarm. He remembered this mysterious man as a helper who gave him more constitution if he managed to win timed running contests and who also participated in some victory party.

"Seems that you remember my looks but not my name," the man said. "Neither do I but call me Magician, so does everyone else. Good to see you Rayman, and Betilla too."

"Likewise," said Betilla while giving Magician a brief hug. "How you've managed to run the rebellion here in city while I was gone?"

"To be honest, we have remained rather stationary since you were captured," Magician admitted. "How did you manage to escape from Razorbeard anyway?"

"Believe or not, I jumped from his ship."

"Just like that? You surely had guts to jump from that high."

"No worries, Rayman softened my landing." Betilla turned on Rayman. "I didn't apologize about it earlier, so sorry Rayman for landing on you."

"That's okay," said Rayman who however still had some pains from it.

"I hate to interrupt, but…" started Ly.

"…our mission, indeed," said Magician. "Thank you, Ly. Vaharnos informed that the file about the location of the second mask is located in the lower vaults of the building, more specifically basement floor 2's third file cabinet of the fifth row. The best route there is through the main entrance as the majority of the culture cops are in the higher floors. The resistance you face will be quite minimal but the basement floors are filled with traps and alarms so be extra careful there."

"We will," Betilla said. "What you're going to do?"

"Vaharnos wants me to do something I cannot yet share at this point. But I'd like to first to talk with Rayman in private."

Betilla and Ly both guessed what subject Magician would bring up and went farer. When they were out of hearing distance Magician said to Rayman:

"Polokus must have told you about Neila."

"Yes, I know she is my mother and that she works in Culture Pages."

"I just wanted to make sure that you are prepared. Meeting your long-lost family member can be very hard experience."

"I am fully prepared, thanks for asking."

"Forgive me."

Rayman was going to ask why Magician needed to be forgiven but the thought slipped from his mind as quickly as it came. Instantly he was starting to feel that he shouldn't go with Ly and Betilla through the main entrance. Instead he would take a different route by using the building's fire escape ladders – that for some reason were unguarded – go to the roof and from there go straight to the top floor where the main editor's office was. He had no idea how he knew this stuff or why it was necessary to go to the main editor's office but he felt it was the right thing to do and vital for their success.

"I have to go now," Magician said to the whole group. "Good luck to you all."

Without another word Magician teleported himself away.

"That power would've been really handy in my past adventures," Rayman said to himself.

"Okay, I visited here once so I know we will most likely face…" Ly started but Rayman interrupted her.

"You will face. I'm going to take a different route."

"Uh, what?" Ly said surprised. "Rayman, are you really sure it's wise to split our team?"

"I have handled some tough situations alone if that's what you mean."

"Did Magician give you new instructions?" Betilla asked. "Why can't you just tell us?"

"No!" Rayman said frustrated. "I just have a plan. Please, both of you, trust me on this."

Betilla and Ly couldn't think of any reason to doubt Rayman's judgment. He has always been worthy of everyone's trust.

"Of course," Betilla answered. "Let's go, Ly."

The fairies and Rayman went to their separate directions.

*****

Nelegus waited for Dirannah's response. It was surely a pleasant surprise to learn about Dirannah being a goddess, it was impressive how long she had being able to hide it. After learning that their tactical advantage wasn't lost after all Nelegus had permitted all the other members of Culture Council to leave to their daily duties and asked Dirannah to look for Rayman's next move. She had already told that Rayman, Ly and Betilla were at the back alley of Culture Pages with Magician but she had suddenly started to sadly stare in front of her.

"Well, what?" Nelegus asked.

"He…he asked for forgiveness," Dirannah said while still staring. "I know he meant that for me."

"He will not get any, at least not from me. Traitors do not deserve that."

"But he clearly wants a second change. Why else he has not told my godly identity for the rebels?"

Nelegus had to admit Dirannah's thought pattern was logical. But the cold fact was that Magician nearly was in Culture Council and betraying them was the heaviest crime of all.

"No wonder he asked forgiveness," said Dirannah disappointed. "He must have planted mental command in Rayman to take a different route so I cannot see what Betilla and Ly are doing at the main entrance."

"Regret is not going to help him much if he keeps aiding our enemies," said Nelegus who was slightly amused by Dirannah's naïve optimism. "I have already informed Mister Sax that he will receive unwanted visitors but now it seems we need additional help."

Nelegus took his cell phone and dialed a number.

"I need you to come back here this instant," he said and closed the phone. "It certainly wants revenge; the feeling of hatred is so powerful."

"You are about to send Mister Dark?" asked Dirannah surprised.

"Why not? I have denied its chance to face its old arch-nemesis for too long. Now I only need its way of transport…ah, you have arrived."

Mr. Dark II had arrived and waited quietly for his master's command. He had the same dark blue cape, gloves and hat that the original Mr. Dark had but the hat was so deep in his head his eyes couldn't be seen.

"Mister Dark the Second," Nelegus said. "I am aware that you have to run Burning Soul Game Studios but this is an urgent mission. I need you to take Mister Dark to Culture Pages."

Mr. Dark II didn't like this command and it made him to take few steps back.

"But Nelegus, you promised…" he started but Nelegus interrupted him.

"I know what I promised. That is why cast a protection spell on you that I just recently got developed."

The spell was cast on Mr. Dark II with purple red light effect. After that Nelegus commanded:

"Mister Dark, embrace him."

Dark matter left from Nelegus turning him back to his original, equally frightening form. The matter poured into the mortal being in front of him who screamed in agony. Seconds later he lifted his hat revealing pitch black head with two yellow eyes.

"Its presence is still unpleasant," said Mr. Dark II, "but at least this time the thoughts are my own. My sincerest thanks."

"You are welcome," Nelegus said and commanded him to teleportation chambers. Then he turned on Dirannah. "I will go now to transport Razorbeard back here and after that finish the playing of Betrayal at Krondor. I will however try to find someone to aid you in focusing."

"Thank you but I can manage for a while longer than you could. You can do all the important things before that."

"All correct," said Nelegus and left while Dirannah was focusing on Rayman's feet.

*****

Why all the places I visit have to have long gaps and other nasty traps? I know the rooms I just passed aren't regularly used by those who work here but seriously, how many casualties just coming to get some files out of here must have caused? Not to mention those rooms had anti-toons, some creatures looking like some horn-shaped instrument, raymanian culture cops – who I have some blurry memories about meeting them before as hunters or clowns – and prisoners of all things. Culture Pages were probably designed by the same maniac who put Razorbeard's old Prison Ship together. It wasn't meant that anyone could walk in that place.

I think I'm close to the main editor's office. What I was supposed to do in here anyway? Wait, it comes…of course! The basement security override switch hidden there! I just need switch it off and Ly and Betilla don't need to worry about any traps. But how do I even know that? Oh well, have to admit it is kind a clever choice, anyone with logical thinking wouldn't look from there.

Darn, it sounds the main editor is still there. His voice sounds really familiar but I don't remember who he is. I may have to charge…it's…I remember…it's my mother's voice. She is the main editor's secretary. Amazing she has gained that position without him realizing she works against Nelegus. Should I talk to her first? I should but on the other hand Ly and Betilla could use me help.

Wait, why are my feet tickling so much?

*****

"That won't do!" yelled Mr. Sax to his phone. "That headline will make him seem too much like a liberator! Neila, doesn't the headline 'Rayman Is Back' make him look too much like a liberator?"

An old and fragile looking raymanian felt very uncomfortable by this conversation but still answered to her superior's question:

"Y-yes."

"Even my secretary agreed. I have the perfect headline which is provocative and simple: 'Rayman Is on Loose'. The readers will think him as a threat and not only they more probably buy our news paper because of the provocative headline but also makes them do their civil duties and report about Rayman's actions."

Mr. Sax listened for a while and what he heard didn't please him.

"What do you mean 'public opinion'?! Culture Council's opinion is the only opinion everyone is ever going to need! Now do your job and put that printing machine on or you're fired!"

He smashed the phone back to its place so hard it crushed under his gigantic hand.

"It's so hard to find employees who do exactly what they should do."

"I-I agree," Neila said and pretended to do something.

"This conversation bothers you," said Mr. Sax stating the obvious. "But the cold fact is that your long-lost son is the most major threat to the society. Notably soon you have to make the ultimate choice."

"And how soon should I do that, Mr. Sax?"

"Earlier I got a phone call from Nelegus himself who told that Rayman is coming to the top floors. Perhaps we may even see him walking past that door…oh, there he is."

Rayman didn't understand what in the name of Polokus just happened. Suddenly his feet had started to move against his own will and walked straight to the main editor's office. Swarm of memories filled his head when he saw the gigantic saxophone-shaped, limbless creature whose desk revealed him to be the main editor Mr. Sax. Rayman remembered he had fought against him before and, like with Moskito, they had parted as friends. But there he was, serving Rayman's most powerful enemy.

Then his attention focused to the old woman next to Mr. Sax. He remembered everything from his mother Neila; all the warmness, all the comfort, all the safety he had received from her as a child.

"Mom," Rayman whispered faintly and approached her.

"Rayman," said his mother and embraced him.

Both the mother and son just hugged each other without saying a word or making a gesture. Neither of them was needed at that moment.

"Sorry to I break this teary reunion," interrupted Mr. Sax, "but I have to remind my secretary that she's hugging our most powerful enemy."

Rayman suddenly remembered that the security override switch was hidden behind the plum juice cabinet that was right from Mr. Sax's desk.

"Push down that plum juice cabinet when I give the signal," Rayman said to Neila, parted from her and turned to Mr. Sax. "Enemy? My memories are still little hazy but I think we were friends when I last time saw you."

"Things are different now," Mr. Sax said. "I happened to choose the right side. But it's still not too late for you."

"I don't want to join Nelegus' forces so I guess we'll fight once more."

"Heh, you're welcome to try. Your feet seem to be somewhat…stiff."

Both of them stared each other silently, waiting for the other one to do the first move.

"NOW!" Rayman yelled.

For such a fragile looking woman Neila managed quite effortlessly push down Mr. Sax's plum juice cabinet and take cover. As the cabinet fell Rayman could see a quite large switch that was in on position. One energy shot from his fist was enough to turn it off and cause electrical malfunction to keep it in that position. Rayman tried to make his feet move in high speed but it was very hard to make them move.

"How in the name of art did you know that switch was there?!" wondered Mr. Sax still shocked by Rayman's sudden move.

Rayman managed to get his feet back in control by adding their speed and crashed himself to the wall in front of him. That hurt but he quickly recovered.

"Jump on my back!" Rayman said to Neila.

"So that was your choice," Mr. Sax said to Neila while she and Rayman were leaving. "But it's only a minor setback. At least someone in your family knows which one is the right side."

Rayman had already started running when he heard Mr. Sax's last sentence but it certainly left cold feeling inside of him. Could his father…no, Rayman didn't want to believe it.

*****

Mr. Dark II was glad that he had finally arrived to the Culture Pages.

"We have arrived. Now leave my body and do what you wanted to do."

Dark matter poured from him and took unclear form. It looked like liquid smoke with two yellow eyes.

"Such a wimp," it said to its host when it left.

*****

There just seemed to be traps and guards in every place. Now it was even more absurd because people were actually working in these rooms. Most of them didn't even see who or what the two fast moving objects were. Those who noticed just stared in amazement or jumped out of their way.

Rayman stopped running at Culture Pages' gigantic printing machine when he saw pitch black liquid smoke in front of him that stared coldly with its yellow eyes. He started to remember even though this wasn't the form he had encountered this being before. Rayman remembered how that dark matter had kidnapped Betilla. He remembered how it had tried to stop him by making a dark copy of him, reversed his feet, made him constantly run and removed his power to hit. He also remembered the epic battle where it tried to burn him with its fire magic but was saved by electoons and after that it shape shifted into mixtures of its most dangerous underlings. It was the source of evil during his very first adventure but Rayman had managed to defeat it and save the world.

"Mr. Dark!" Rayman yelled the name he hated.

"Yes, Rayman, after all these years we finally meet," Mr. Dark said.

"Stay behind me," said Rayman to his mother.

"You can let the woman go," Mr. Dark said. "I want to have my revenge only on you."

"The other employees haven't yet learned about my betrayal so I can easily get out of here," said Neila to her son.

"Try to find Ly and Betilla first, they should be somewhere in the basement," Rayman instructed.

Neila left and Rayman stayed to face his old arch-nemesis.

"Why you don't show your true self?" Rayman asked.

"This is my true form," Mr. Dark replied. "I'm nothing but dark matter. I have to take a host body so I can survive. I used to have a very good one that I intended to keep but you ruined my changes to become the absolute ruler. Now I have to live in a being stronger than myself which controls me instead other way around. Do you have any idea how frustrating that is, limbless champion? Not being able to use your full potential?! Just for that you deserve to be destroyed!"

Rayman didn't care about Mr. Dark's pain because he realized how much information Mr. Dark happened to reveal during its rambling. So Mr. Dark was the dark force that gave Nelegus extra power and his menacing look. Rayman smiled at Mr. Dark's over confidence; usually his enemies didn't reveal this kind of delicate information, not even when they were absolutely sure about their victory.

"My torment seems to amuse you," said Mr. Dark. Rayman wanted to take advantage of Mr. Dark's blind villainy and didn't correct its misunderstanding. "But I have to go to my host body now; I can feel myself fading away already. I won't however leave without first ensuring your DOOM!"

Rayman was surprised about Mr. Dark's sudden burst of yell so it gave enough time to it to put a spell on him and hover out of his reach. Rayman suddenly remembered witch spell it was and started running. A moment later where Rayman was materialized his exact copy, only its skin was grayer, hair was red, its eyes were yellow like Mr. Dark's and it was generally darker colored. Instantly it started to mimic Rayman's movements and had the same frustrated expression on its face as Rayman had. Rayman wasn't sure did that creature have any kind of free will or was it even aware of its existence. But Rayman was sure that if it would touch him they both would be goners.

Rayman ran all around the printing hall, trying to find an exit somewhere. No matter where he ran his dark copy was always on his trails. Rayman was getting tired when he saw a delightful sight: Betilla was levitating towards him.

"Betilla, I could use your help," Rayman said exhausted.

"Betilla, I could use your help," his copy repeated a moment later equally exhausted.

Betilla took hold from Rayman's hands and lifted him up. The dark Rayman couldn't mimic this move because there was nothing to lift it. It screamed when it fell and shattered into couple of anti-toons who ran away. That scream made Rayman to shiver.

"Glad you showed up," Rayman said relieved. "You probably met my mother."

"Yes, she told you were here," Betilla answered. "I asked Ly to take her out of here and came as fast as I could. It's unbelievable that Mr. Dark was here, I haven't heard anything about him since his defeat."

"I'd still consider Mr. Dark 'it' rather than 'him' as it seemed to be non-organic material."

"So you mean Mr. Dark doesn't have a gender?"

"It sounded male but since it's a symbiotic being…"

"Mr. Dark is symbiotic? How do you know that?"

"It revealed it to me when it complained about being used by Nelegus…"

"It was used by…"Betilla said amazed. "This will surely help us. But we have to get the second mask first. Let's go to your parents' home and discuss this more about there."

"My parents' home?" Rayman asked.

"Sure, you can meet your father as well," Betilla answered and smiled.

Rayman smiled faintly back and they levitated off the building. Mr. Sax's ominous words were still hanging in Rayman's head.

*****

Otmeozo rushed to Culture Council's meeting room and met Dirannah on his way.

"Nelegus said you needed help in something," Otmeozo said nervously. "Am I late?"

"It is all correct," Dirannah replied. "I was trying to focus on the feet of Rayman and control them but I changed my mind at one point."

"Indeed? Why?"

"Mister Dark tried to destroy him," said Dirannah frustrated. "I and Nelegus will have to talk with it about that – and because it revealed vital information – and possibly punish it. We want Rayman captured, not destroyed."

"I see. Put I also had something to announce."

"Hopefully good news," Dirannah said.

"Yes," Otmeozo replied cheerfully. "We at the Teensie Council have started the rituals Nelegus requested. It should be ready at tomorrow night."

"Magnificent!" said Dirannah pleased.

"I have also talked with Razorbeard about the take-over of the rebels' jungle hideout. He wanted to know when they will attack."

"I can have Nelegus to inform that. But thank you for your dedication to your tasks. I am sure you will be a valuable member to the government."

"I'm grateful, Dirannah," said Otmeozo modestly and left.


	6. Chapter 6: The Song in Our Heart

Chapter 6: The Song in Our Heart

Somehow I just cannot be able to paint anything. I know I have not run out of ideas, after all I am the creation itself. It must be because I am currently angry at Mister Dark who happened to reveal delicate information about our connection. Most probably the enemies of culture are not able to use that at their advantage but that creature of darkness certainly deserved punishment by my divine light. It will not soon make that kind of mistake again; it knows that I could destroy it permanently.

But it was not the only reason for the punishment of Mister Dark; it also tried to destroy Rayman. I thought I was clear with everyone: Rayman could be a valuable ally because he is the champion of gods and a respected hero. Wait…respected hero…the champion of gods…that is it! I have it! Inspiration fills my mind!

Dalí, I own this sweep of brush to you! Look Chagall, how beautifully these colors play with each other! Yes Magritte, you can also feel my dedication, my pure love and the forces of eternity that create this piece of art greater than the life itself!

Yes! There it is! The painting so mighty and divine that even William Blake would be proud of it. All the great minds that are long gone just look how I respect your undeniable talent. I even gave myself the fifth finger just show my inextinguishable appreciation for the creation power of the humankind. When I have conquered your world you will not have to fear for the monstrosity that is anti-art to eat the foundations of your culture ever again. Finally every being in the universe will work to reach one goal, their one true and the only meaningful purpose: creation!

Why Rayman, Polokus and the rest of the rebels cannot understand my noble purpose? Why those anti-citizens stand against all that is right for us all? Why do they insist to be cast out of society for all eternity?

"Here is my artistic creation which I would like to call…The Burden of the Champion," said Nelegus whose white painter cloth was covered by colorful drops of paint. "Now tell me your opinion."

Andre looked at the work painted by Nelegus and was confused. Just recently he was appointed as the leader of Culture Cops' Critic Department even though he had no idea what any of those words meant. Nelegus had said he trusted Andre's fast learning and skills; after all he was partly Nelegus' creation. He had to actually read – the mere thought of reading something made him shiver – many books about different art types from different time periods from a completely different planet so he could valuate many works of art. Andre however thought it would be wiser to please his new boss as his current position gave many pleasant advantages.

Andre had to admit the painting certainly looked impressive. He however had no idea what Nelegus was trying to say with it; he guessed that the disfigured limbless man, who looked quite strained and unsure, was Rayman himself. Then there were two skeletal hands, golden and silver, which were reaching for Rayman. Noticeable was that the silver hand's palm was open, like it was offering something. Then there were yellow, purple and black swirling lines and lots of some creatures that looked like teensies supporting the golden hand and creatures looking like rabbids supporting the silver hand.

Andre was sure that the painting represented surrealism which he hated the most because it was so hard to understand and required thinking. There was only one thing Andre was absolutely sure about: his new boss was completely messed up.

"Well," Andre started and pondered his words. "It's a great work of art, I guess. It…catches well the atmosphere of…Rayman's pain caused by…ha, the struggle between you and Polokus! I knew I could figure out that symbolism!"

"It holds deeper meanings than your short answer let us to understand," Nelegus said giving constructive criticism, "but we cannot expect any deeper analysis at so beginning of your studies. Say which art ranking you would give to the Burden of the Champion?"

"High art," Andre replied.

"Correct, everything done by me can be automatically valuated as high art."

"I'd like to go now," Andre said. "I…still have lot to study."

In reality Andre wanted to arrange few things so he could start re-producing his 'Wanna Kick Rayman? Train Yourself!' learning DVDs. He enjoyed making those DVDs about 547 creative ways to smash Rayman but it was currently so hard because of being both artistically and ethically forbidden.

"Leave that for now," Nelegus said "I have another assignment for you. Rayman and his comrades have now learned that the second mask is placed in The Artistic Theatre. I need extra security in there for the opera of this evening."

"Yes! Finally some action!" Andre cheered.

Nelegus was slightly offended by Andre's enthusiastic for not being able to study culture. Andre however noticed his master's reaction and corrected:

"Uh, I mean that I've wanted also do some…cop-duty because…I've used to solve things by straight action."

"I understand," Nelegus replied. "At any rate you will go with couple of hoodlums joined the robopirate division of Razorbeard…"

"Wait a sec," Andre interrupted "there's going to be robopirates as well? I and my hoodlums could handle Rayman and his girlfriend nominees by ourselves, why do we need robopirates to hang around?"

Nelegus scolded Andre from his rude attitude towards his fellow creations and explained why.

Rayman had to admit his mother was a great cook. He guessed it's a mandatory skill for all mothers of the world; it's hard to feel cozy if you're not greeted by the flavor of home-made food. He guessed she must have decorated their apartment as well, the balanced use of bright and dark colors made it feel even bigger.

Rayman looked at the other participants in their dinner table. Ly and Betilla were fully enjoying their meals. However Rayman's father, Reond, ate slowly and unsurely, constantly glancing at him. He looked to be sturdier than his wife but the aging has touched him as well. Even though he was at least ten years younger than Neila his hair and goatee were already starting to become grayer. He had briefly asked from his son what he was doing during all these years and had smiled nervously when Rayman had answered "saving the world couple of times". Rayman's swarm of memories revealed that Reond was always little uneasy with Rayman; perhaps even he wasn't sure why. He had however loved Rayman enough so Rayman passed Mr. Sax's ambiguous hints as just attempts to mess up with his mind.

Reond looked at the other participants in the dinner table and said:

"I'd like to continue the conversation about retrieving the second mask."

"But darling, we are eating," said Neila. "Can't those world saving discussions wait for a while?"

"Unfortunately no," her husband answered. "You are now a wanted person for helping an anti-citizen so we have to move tonight."

Neila was little cranky about Reond's choice of words but admitted he was right and continued in her motherly manner:

"So the second mask is in The Artistic Theatre. It explains a lot, I've always wondered why there were so many culture cops around the area."

"Indeed," said Reond, "and tonight it will have more. There is an opera performed…"

"Which opera?" Betilla asked.

"_The Flight of Moment _if I remember correctly," Ly replied.

"Marvelous!" Betilla said. "I just love that lyrical writing…"

"Ladies, focus," Reond interrupted sharply.

"Dad, don't be like that," said Rayman who was really starting to get annoyed by Reond's serious tone. "I know it's a serious matter but we can have some lighter conversation before…"

"Nelegus is going to be in the audience," Reond interrupted again.

That made everyone at the table quiet and serious.

"Yes, the news reported about it just before you showed up. I'm glad you all three agree NOW that this mission briefing should be taken seriously."

"It's okay," said Ly to Rayman who was clearly going to comment. She and Betilla had already accustomed to Reond's incredible ability to make the air feel heavier around him so they knew it was just best to let him to go on.

"And that's not all of it," Reond continued. "Mr. Sax will also attend because his wife Space Mama has casted herself as the leading female character. The leading male character is performed by your little cousin Weyn."

"Little cousin?" asked Rayman amazed. "How many relatives I actually have?"

"Also Dirannah will be there as the conductor," his father completely ignoring Rayman's question.

"Hey, I just asked a simple question about my relatives," said Rayman frustrated. "Can't you even stop your briefing for answering to that?"

"I already explained my reason to haste this briefing," Reond said annoyingly calmly. "I'd really hate to repeat myself."

"Well, dad," Rayman answered mimicking Reond's annoyingly calm tone. "I'd like to remind that I've been in another WORLD for a quite while with all my memory lost so I would appreciate if you could share some of my history. Trust me; we have plenty of time to run."

Rayman's words had interesting effect in his father. It looked his was going inner battle should he make a sharp counter argument or be more diplomatic mixed with fractions of uneasiness and regret.

"I…apologize my bluntness," Reond managed to finally say. "But try to understand. You have only faced Nelegus' minions in the past. They are nothing compared to his might and power. Now...if you don't mind I'd like to continue my briefing."

Rayman sat back quietly and let his father to continue his speech. There was certainly something pressing Reond's mind which Rayman was dedicated to find out.

The Artistic Theatre differed little from the ordinary style of architecture in the city: it was grand like any other important building but its classical design made variation to the urban buildings around it. And like with the main building of the Culture Pages it too had the ridiculous lack of guards on the roof. That surprised Rayman: one would think that there would be at least some guards considering how many creatures in the universe can actually fly or levitate. But it wasn't his business to complain; after all it made it easier for him and his fairy friends to descend in the theatre.

The thing Rayman, Ly and Betilla had to do was to go in the building through the unguarded roof, beat all the guards between them and the mask and retrieve it without anyone noticing. Of course they had to be extra careful now that Nelegus was rumored to be there but luckily he no more saw through Rayman's eyes. Or was it carelessness to think that it would be a major disadvantage to him? Rayman smirked at this thought, now he had started to think like his father.

"We are now directly above the theatre," said Rayman to Ly who was carrying him. "You can let go now."

The timing for Rayman's command couldn't be any better. Right after Ly let him go and he started his hair propeller a rocket came from an open roof window and nearly blasted almost next to them.

Razorbeard looked at the explosion on the sky. That shot was so miserable that it was required to do a face palm. All the robopirates either made the same or just laughed mockingly.

"Do you idiot even know how rocket launchers work?!" he asked from Andre while trying to hold the utter rage he was currently feeling.

Utterly confused and surprised Andre, who was dressed in his hoodlum uniform, was lying on the floor with the smoking rocket launcher while all the hoodlums either shook their heads or turned to watch somewhere else.

"Damn, that weapon had some kick in it!" were Andre's first words when he realized how awesome firepower he was holding in his hands. Then he realized that Razorbeard was mocking him and stood up. "Lay off, tin can. Weapons shouldn't be this complicated! We hoodlums have simple weapons: Point them to the target and pull the trigger."

"Hoodlum weapons are weak and lame," Razorbeard mocked and took the rocket launcher. "But we built this technology; of course you can't understand how this works. Let me show how it's done."

"And despite your advanced technology you couldn't stop Rayman. A little hint for your troops: it doesn't work if you attack one at the time."

Razorbeard wasn't sure where Andre had heard from their old battle tactics but that certainly made him just want to hit that sack boy straight to face. But he knew that Nelegus wouldn't actually appreciate that so Razorbeard swallowed his pride for know and instruct Andre in using this awesome firepower.

"Anyway, at first you need to set this to "homing" so you have some change to hit them. Then you need something to prevent you falling by the rocket launcher's kick. You two, come here to support."

Two robopirates went behind Razorbeard and he leaned towards them.

"Next aim with the launcher…they seem to come down slowly, are probably expecting the next rocket. After THOSE steps you pull the trigger."

The rocket flew towards Rayman while Razorbeard almost fell by the kick of his weapon. All of them watched the rocket as it was blown in mid air by Rayman's energy shot. Andre didn't make a face palm; he just laughed from the bottom of his foul heart. Razorbeard couldn't hold his rage any longer.

"Fire at will!" he commanded his troops.

All the robopirates started to shoot the heroic trio who had stopped levitating and started freefalling while shooting back at the pirates. Hoodlums soon joined the fun. However Andre's and Razorbeard's focus was on the door at the end of the hallway that was opened violently. Space Mama, who was wearing a turquoise bath coat and sandals at the moment, stood there and looked genuinely angry.

"Keep that noise down!" she yelled to her colleagues. "The performance is about to begin and this insane blasting can be heard to the stage!"

"In case you haven't noticed we have a situation here!" Razorbeard yelled back.

Their heated conversation was interrupted when Ly crashed to the hallway constantly firing energy bursts and causing havoc among her enemies.

It was surely a daring attempt to charge in like that but it actually worked. Rayman had stopped freefalling and gently landed by using his hair propeller. Then he noticed the fat, limbless woman and the usual memories swarmed into his head: two battles, victory party and parted as friends. Without a word Space Mama ran away.

"I'll go after her," Rayman informed and went.

"Wait!" Betilla yelled but Rayman was already gone. "Oh, hopefully he doesn't run straight to some trap."

"Don't worry; I remember how he managed to defeat many robopirates without anyone's help," said Ly. "But then again they were attacking one at the time..."

"Stop reminding about that already!" Razorbeard raged as he started to recover. "We have improved our tactics from those days so everyone just shut up!!"

Andre also stood up and he was not pleased.

"Aw, the only one I had a personal grudge on has escaped! I don't even know these two gals!"

"That's merrier to me then. I have equally bad experiences about both of them and I have waited, oh I have certainly waited for this opportunity. It seems to me Betilla that you have to get punishment for turning down my offer."

"Not going to happen," Betilla said determined.

Both of the sides glared at each others, ready to engage in combat.

Rayman felt sorry for leaving Betilla and Ly but he was sure they were capable of taking care of themselves. Now it was important to reach this woman Rayman presumed to be Space Mama as she might help to retrieve the second mask. His father didn't exactly seem to be tactical genius, nothing had gone according to the plan he had made. But perhaps he was the one who made the planning and left improvisation to others.

Catching Space Mama was easier said than done. Even though Rayman used his super speed there were plenty of traps, robopirates and hoodlums in the stairs, hallways and basically everywhere to slow him down. And for someone so heavy Space Mama managed to do quite long and smooth jumps. Luckily there weren't almost bottomless pits this time.

After a while Space Mama finally ran to her dressing room where Rayman was able to corner her. Rayman could hear the theatre hall that was full of people.

"That running power was…annoying even in the last time…I fought you," said Space Mama exhausted. "Hadn't you lost it at some point?"

"But now it is back," answered Rayman who was still ready to combat. "You are going to help me in getting Polokus' second mask."

"I am? I don't see any reason why I should help our greatest enemy to undo this wonderful world."

"Come to your senses already! I'm not your enemy! In fact I remember you as friend when I last time saw you. Was that a lie?"

"It really seems to bother you that I and my husband Mr. Sax are voluntarily in the Culture Council," Space Mama said in a tone that used for explaining kids some fancy stuff like how mountains are made, "but think this from our point of view. We lived in environments like Band Land and Picture City, full of magnificent opportunities to be creative. Many didn't share this passion and it was really frustrating. Sure, Nelegus can sometimes use rough methods like brainwashing but he has built a world where we don't feel to be complete strangers."

"You didn't answer my question."

For a moment Space Mama was silent.

"No. That wasn't a lie," she said completely sincerely.

Suddenly Rayman's feet started to surprisingly smoothly move against his will, right towards the stage. Rayman didn't even feel any pain that he had felt during the two previous times Nelegus had took control of him.

"It seems our grand performance is about to begin," said Space Mama. "Excuse me but I have to change my outfit now. It wouldn't be appropriate if I would run around naked."

"Isn't Mr. Sax technically naked?"

Rayman left Space Mama to ponder that thought while his feet forced him to step to the stage.

The audience the consisted of many familiar and unfamiliar creatures started to whisper with each others when Rayman appeared to a spotlight's target; it seemed like they weren't sure was the man they saw really Rayman or just an actor. They were sure that this wasn't part of the original play they had come to watch. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Mr. Sax who was sitting in the front row. Rayman looked around him to see if Nelegus was there but didn't find him. It was odd because how else Nelegus could have controlled his legs so easily unless he was personally there. What he did find however was the mask of Polokus he had seen before in the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava in the set decoration. It has however too high even for his energy blast to hit.

When Rayman looked at the orchestra, who strangely enough weren't surprised, Rayman saw Dirannah and someone else he recognized. Memories swarmed into his head when he looked this bearded raymanian who was holding a guitar. He remembered that he had helped this man to make a new guitar from rock because his previous one was destroyed and in return this man had given Rayman a potion that gave him super helicopter powers. The man looked back at him and seemed to be quite sorry for Rayman.

Another spotlight was lit. It revealed a young raymanian man, at least five years younger than Rayman, who was dressed in a uniform that was mostly used by culture cops. Rayman suspected him to be Weyn but he didn't receive that many memories about him. He hadn't interacted with his little cousin much; in fact he had seen him maybe twice or three times in family meetings and such. Rayman remembered Weyn as pit of an annoyance and bratty but who deep down meant well.

Then happened something Rayman didn't expect. As the orchestra started to play Weyn started to sing in incredible opera voice.

"_Ladies and gentleman, hear me, may I have your attention, please? For noooow there has arrived the one whose deeds can divide: the chaaampiooon of gooooooods!_"

"What?" Rayman asked utterly confused. This caused mild laughter from the audience.

"_There has been so many of these years, that word of return made me doubt my ears,_" Weyn sang and approached Rayman. "_Now let me look you with my own eyeeeeeeeees!_"

Weyn leaned closer to Rayman and whispered:

"I'm so glad to see you; sorry about this but I had no choice. I try to figure out something to get you out of here but in the mean time just try to play along. I hope you can sing as well."

That would cause bit of a problem: Rayman had never sung in public before and wasn't sure how rusty his skills on that department were. For now he thought it would be better just to talk.

"Good to see you too, I guess."

"_But pleasantries must be left behind; we must talk from matters that press our mind. How you aaaaare going to defeeeeeeend yourseeeelf?!_"

When Weyn sang this verse more raymanians dressed in culture cop uniforms came to the stage and surrounded him. Rayman tried to move his feet that however staid heavily on the ground.

"_Defeeeeeeend yourseeeelf!_" the culture cops demanded in song.

"From what?" Rayman asked.

"_From the crimes against our looord Neleguuuuuuuuuuus!_" sang high and clear opera voice behind him.

Rayman turned and saw Space Mama dressed in her old warrior outfit wielding a huge wooden rolling pin. When she sang the final long note in her verse she made a long jump to next to the culture cops and made the stage tremble when her heavy body landed on their feet. The audience sheered for Space Mama's grand entrance. Rayman watched the group around him who clearly waited him to answer.

"Do you even want to listen to my point of view?"

The question Rayman asked made the group forget for a moment that they were performing and stopped to think about themselves. It amazed him how the orchestra notified this small pause; it was like the actors and the orchestra read each other's thoughts. Then Space Mama started melancholy, ending her verse dramatically:

"_I am sure it may be very fascinating, I am sure it may be even touching. But the cultuuuuure must noooot be ruuuuuuuuuiiiiiiined!_"

Then the culture cops and Space Mama made really impressive dance and singing number that mostly consisted from Space Mama's solo performance but was occasionally joined by the chorus. The song itself was pretty much about blaming Rayman and the rebellion in general while also stating how great, wonderful and divine Nelegus and his system were. Rayman presumed that the culture cops were probably going to arrest him after the number and even if Rayman resisted he wouldn't have much of a change against at least 50 culture cops and three members of Culture Council. He was certainly going to need help but Betilla and Ly weren't currently available and Weyn seemed to be unable to come up with any plan. Rayman's only hope now was that bearded raymanian from the past. Hopefully he had enough guts to stand against his conductor.

"_Stop that nonsense this instaaaant!_" Rayman sang to Space Mama.

Rayman's throat hurt a little from the high note he made so he had to cough. While his singing voice wasn't definitely the best one heard tonight it was average enough to not make people cringe. The group stopped its number and waited for Rayman to sing more.

"_The man with the guitar, please tell me your name that I forgot._"

The bearded man seemed to be surprised that Rayman didn't remember his name.

"Musician," the man answered with raspy ballad singer voice.

"_I remember you as a friend,_" Rayman sang. "_Why you are with these misguided men?_"

Musician stood up and took a better grip from his guitar. It seemed like he had an answer ready.

"May I?" he asked from Dirannah.

After Dirannah nodded Musician started to play gently while the violin section supported tenderly.

"_I just love music,_" he sang melancholy while walking to the stage. When he passed Dirannah he made judging look at her that she didn't notice. "_And I hope you also do. I just love the melody that my instrument can produce._"

Musician walked to the middle edge of the stage. It clearly looked like he was going to do something dramatic.

"_I just love the freedom to express yourself…_"

Without another word Musician smashed his guitar straight to Dirannah's head.

Loud gasp could be heard from the audience.

"I'm sorry," said Musician sadly, clearly talking to his broken guitar.

The culture cops that previously had surrounded Rayman rushed towards Musician, except for Weyn who just ran towards dressing rooms. However Rayman had already started to load energy ball which he use to knock out most of the cops. Those few that weren't hit unconscious by Rayman or Musician ran away in panic.

"Keep playing!" Space Mama yelled to the orchestra.

The orchestra started to scramble their notes to find some epic battle music. Part of the audience escaped while the most daring ones and those who still wasn't sure was this part of the performance stayed to watch. Space Mama approached Rayman – who still was unable to move his feet – and pressed a button from her rolling pin to turn it into a laser sword. She tried to strike Rayman but he started to charge his powers in order to block the attack. Mr. Sax decided it was time to help and rushed towards the fighting pair. He blew a false note to Rayman but luckily Musician noticed it in time, used his broken guitar to hit it to Space Mama's head making her lose her balance. This allowed Rayman to release the energy burst he had loaded to strike Space Mama down. Mr. Sax went to aid his wife.

"Man, I've never beaten anyone like that before," said Musician to Rayman, clearly being disgusted about the actions he just had to commit. "But…why can't you move?"

"Nelegus is using his powers to keep me stuck," Rayman explained. "Thanks for help by the way."

"No problem. But we have to get your feet moving, man. Otherwise the battle against those two will be very difficult."

"Yes, but my feet are heavily tied…I just got an idea. Take my hands and pull me."

Musician wasn't sure was that going to work but nevertheless was ready to try. Rayman concentrated all his powers to use his running ability while leaning backward. It happened exactly as he had planned: his feet disconnected from his body and remained tightly on the ground.

Meanwhile Mr. Sax had already managed to get Space Mama back on her feet.

"Why laser sword?" he asked from her. "It doesn't fit your warrior attire."

"I know but swords tend to be too sharp for capturing anyone alive," she explained. "You can actually adjust the power level… Rayman, did you actually disconnect your own feet?"

"As you can see," Rayman answered. "I have to admit this feels really weird; like my feet would be there even though they're not."

"All the better for us," Mr. Sax said triumphant. "You must use your hands to stand so you can only shoot small energy balls – those that have no effect on either of us. I expect this to be a quite short battle."

"Orchestra, let the fight begin!" Space Mama said pompously.

Rayman, Musician, Space Mama and Mr. Sax took their fighting positions while the epic battle music started to play. Space Mama shot rapidly at Rayman with her laser rolling pin but Rayman was able to avoid them. Mr. Sax shot a false note from his innards but Musician used his guitar to hit the note back at Mr. Sax's horn which made him to fall.

"For crying out loud, stop using those notes!" Space Mama yelled while shooting at Rayman.

Mr. Sax knew it was time to stop underestimating that hippie and stood up. This time he shot a bomb that exploded into ten smaller notes that attacked and rapidly bit Musician. Rayman rushed to aid his friend to take them away while constantly dodging Space Mama's shots. Rayman remembered Mr. Sax's another attack: a bomb that explodes on the ground and Rayman was sure he would definitely use it next. Rayman could have just use is helicopter to dodge it but it was necessary to finish this battle. It was very risky but he had to try it. Rayman shot a small energy ball just at the right time to blow the bomb right at Mr. Sax face hurting him badly and knocking him down. Space Mama stopped shooting and went to aid her husband. Rayman went to lie on the floor and started to load a massive energy blast.

"Push me to Space Mama," he whispered to Musician.

Musician pushed Rayman and while Space Mama was looking down to Mr. Sax he released his energy blast in order to cause massive damage. With trembling power Space Mama fell.

Both of Rayman's adversaries were too weak to fight further. The orchestra noticed this as well and stopped playing.

"You were right," Rayman sneered to Mr. Sax. "It came out to be a quite short battle."

"Shut up," Mr. Sax said weakly.

Weyn came back from the dressing rooms to see if the battle was over.

"Uh, sorry for leaving you there but…I'm just an actor, I'm not…"

"It's okay," Rayman said. "Not everyone is a fighter. But Ly and Betilla are here as well, go and try to find them."

"I'll try," Weyn said and left.

"Now I need that mask down," Rayman said.

The only thing that could hit the decoration above was Space Mama's laser rolling pin but she was still holding.

"Musician, I'm going to need your help to get that rolling pin," he said while approaching her carefully.

"Oh, just take it," Space Mama said weakly. "You put a good fight."

"Darling, it's not time to get softy," Mr. Sax scolded her.

"I can barely move. We must let him to take that mask, no matter how annoying that may be. You may have it, Rayman…as a favor to old friend."

Rayman shot the decoration and it fell. In the mid air its drop speed slowed down and the wooden decoration part dissolved leaving only the sadly grinning mask. Rayman's feet were connected back to him while the mask gently approached the round symbol on Rayman's shirt. Just then Weyn rushed to the stage.

"They're not here," he said.

"What? Where are they? Are they prisoners?"

"I don't know."

"Rayman, we must go," Musician said. "There seems to be some robopirates and hoodlums coming down here."

Rayman hated to leave Betilla and Ly but he had no choice but teleport out with Musician and the mask. After a while the audience started to applause.

Everyone around Nelegus – namely Professor Barranco, his third clone, Razorbear's sidekick and Toots – knew that he was soon going to be really, really pissed off and backed to safe distance. Mr. Dark left Nelegus when it realized this same thing. Soon his feet started to stretch unnaturally in unnatural positions, growing and shrinking without control. Finally his feet returned to their normal shape and size but they were still so hot Nelegus had to jump around the ritual room they were in. In pure rage Nelegus jumped around, shot random bolts of lightings to walls and shouted various unprintable words.

"What could have gone wrong?" wondered Barranco while Nelegus was raging all over the plays. "Even though none of the members of Culture Council were present we still had good connection on Rayman's feet."

"Well," said his third clone in insulting tone, "it could also mean that there was a mind that didn't concentrate hard enough. You know, someone weak minded."

"Excuse me?!" said Toots truly offended.

"The fact that I didn't look at your direction should have indicated I wasn't talking to you," mocked Barranco clone 3.

"I don't know what you are talking," said the original Barranco. "I created you so suggesting that I'm weak minded makes you one as well."

"Not this again…" mumbled Razorbeard's sidekick frustrated.

"With weak minded I meant a wimp, weakling, gutless. Why else you're always beaten and I'm not?"

"I follow the rules! Sergueï doesn't understand what's best for him and the rabbids!"

"SILENCE!!" Nelegus interrupted them.

He looked the four and started to calm down.

"You are all dismissed…except for Professor Barranco."

All the others left leaving only Nelegus Barranco and Mr. Dark in the room.

"I overheard from your clone that Sergueï has been…punishing you a lot," Nelegus said in a tone that radiated mild desperation. "He has let me to understand you are just prone to accidents."

"Well, you know him," Barranco said nervously. "He has had hard time in adjusting in this world. It's only natural that he's…short of…short tempered when I remind about…"

"I am not blaming you from anything," said Nelegus while Mr. Dark went back on him. "I am however blaming him and your clone from doing illegal things behind my back. But…rabbids are my creations, they cannot do this to me, he cannot do this to me…there is no way. Say that you are lying."

"Well…I…"

"YOU ARE LYING!" Nelegus yelled clearly manic look in his eyes.

"It's not that bad!" Barranco yelled panicked. "He's just…just…"

However Professor Barranco soon wondered why he even defended his master. Sure, hinting that Sergueï practiced criminal activity seemed to make Nelegus even more frightening than when he usually was in a bad mood but Barranco was sick of that kind of treatment. He was a brilliant scientist and far more intelligent than his boss; it was time to finally get the respected he deserved.

"There's no point avoiding it," he confessed while trying to calm down. "He constantly disobeys you. I'm sorry my creator that my words have caused this much pain."

"It is…okay," Nelegus said and uneasily calmed. "But…I want solid proof and…unless you have it he is still pure in my eyes. Better focus on capturing Rayman for now. You may leave."

Barranco was relieved when he left, leaving Nelegus in some rather grim thoughts. Although the situation wasn't completely hopeless as soon Earth would be under his glorious rule.

"I am most proud," said Polokus after he had removed Nelegus' feet control from Rayman. "Our victory is a half closer. And welcome to you as well, Musician."

"Thanks, man," he replied.

"Now, before I'll go to retrieve the third mask," said Rayman, "we need to find…"

He was however interrupted when Globox and Tarayzan rushed through the portal that led to the jungle. They seemed to be quite injured.

"The jungle hideout was attacked!" Tarayzan informed.


	7. Chapter 7: Wrong Master

Chapter 7: Wrong Master

It was surely a tough fight but it in the end Razorbeard's and Andre's lack of co-operation handed us the victory. And that was the time their reinforcements had to come. Instead of escaping and flying away from the city we could have deal with that unspeakable pair of scum once and for all.

Wait, no! I'm not supposed to be vengeful! First I poisoned robopirates' food and now this. In the past I'd never had done something that low. In fact I wouldn't even have fought so fiercely; the only thing I ever did was to give Rayman new powers without getting in combat myself.

When this has started to happen…? Of course, it started that faithful day when Mr. Dark managed to kidnap me. I was terrified…. fear and panic took control… what was worse he closed me inside of a magical glass globe where I could barely move. I feel that… I've lost…

By the Great Proton, perish the thought! I refuse to believe two captures have changed me for the worse. My bright innocence, my joyful nature, they haven't disappeared anywhere! But…I have to admit they haven't been present as much as they used to.

I just want this all to end and have peace in our world. But now we must get to the Hall of Doors and join with others. Better to sneak to Fairy Council and ask Otmeozo's help.

Those several minutes that everyone kept telling their stories were confusing and definitely dropped the heroes' morality meter. Getting the second mask meant nothing when the rest of the resistance members were either captured or missing. Apparently the jungle hideout was ambushed by culture cops and anti-toons right when Rayman and company was causing havoc in the Opera House.

"As grave as this news is," Polokus said, "I am afraid that the rest of the resistance is beyond our help for now. They were most likely sent to the prisons under Cultural Courthouse to wait their trial."

"I've never been there but I've heard about its reputation," Tarayzan explained to Rayman. "It's apparently filled with both confusing and lethal architecture and traps."

"That's nothing new to me," Rayman commented. "But Polokus is there anything we can do right now for their freedom?"

Before Polokus could answer Rayman's question Magician teleported himself to the Hall of Doors and seemed as worried as the rest of those who were present.

"Polokus, a grave development in events… judging from the looks of your faces my news will shift your moods from worried to miserable. What has happened?"

"Everyone from the jungle hideout except for Globox and Tarayzan are captured by culture cops," Rayman answered. "Also Betilla and Ly are who knows where."

Magician's worry grew when he was thinking that piece of information.

"Well... now it's safe to assume that they are captured as well."

The resistance Ly and Betilla met during their trip to Fairy Council was surprisingly minimal. Ly hated that because it usually meant that larger amount of resistance was waiting in some other spot. That however wasn't the only thing that made Ly wary.

"There's something odd going on. Why Fairy Council is the nearest place for teensies to be? I was unable to contact any teensie inside the city."

"It didn't even come to my mind to try to contact them," Betilla realized. "If that's the case maybe they left to the Hall of Doors."

"Or they are unwilling to answer."

"Why they would be that?"

"Well, it's just… have you ever met King Otmeozo before?"

"No, I only heard rumors about some long lost king of some race I've never even heard of," answered Betilla while pondering. "Eventually I heard he had managed to escape."

"I also heard about that," said Ly, "but I passed them as those false rumors Nelegus sometimes spreads. When I actually met him… I don't know, a teensie that is three times taller than normal suddenly appears… but perhaps I'm just paranoid."

Both of the fairies were silent for a moment. Betilla was the first to break the silence.

"I have to ask this because you just made me seriously worried. When you started to have these doubts about Otmeozo?"

"I think they started when I and Rayman met him briefly at the jungle hideout. He had this… this… what's that new term for an accidental reveal…?"

"Freudian slip?"

"Exactly. He was about to say some name that started with "Teens" but quickly changed it to Fairy Council. He claimed he was about to say 'teensies' hideout' and, while that kind of slip was certainly odd, I believed him back then."

"But… even I know that teensies doesn't have just one hideout, they have several spread across the city so they can teleport people to safety."

"The fact I was unable to contact any of them strengthens my doubts that Fairy Council is now called…"

"…Teensie Council," concluded Betilla their thinking chain. "We have to get out of here!"

"Yes, you have to but you can't," said Otmeozo behind them.

Betilla and Ly immediately turned and readied for the possible battle.

"I've noticed to have an amazing talent of appearing conveniently behind people," Otmeozo said.

"How dare you to betray your creator?" Betilla asked demandingly.

"I haven't." Otmeozo answered as his eyes turned from black to bright yellow. "I've always been a channel for his powers."

Otmeozo's eyes flashed brightly with the very essence of darkness. Ly felt only the unpleasant feeling but Betilla wasn't as lucky: she screamed and ran away completely overtaken by fear and panic. Otmeozo turned to look Ly.

"Such a shame that power works only once, after that the victim becomes immune to it. But at least one fairy is easier to defeat than two."

"Just what are you? Are you Nelegus himself?"

This made Otmeozo to ponder.

"I'm not quite sure exactly. I do have some of his personality traits but I believe I'm at least one separate entity…"

Otmeozo's thoughts about his origin were interrupted by Ly's magic blast. Otmeozo however quickly recovered and by using teensies' natural agility he slide between Ly's feet and delivered a stunning kick to her lower waist. Ly fell on the ground and but managed to cast a binding spell to Otmeozo's feet. She slowly stood up and tried to levitate away. She however couldn't.

"One of the abilities I got during my creation is to neutralize any flying and levitating powers. And I still have more to surprise you."

Ly concluded it was best just to run. Even if he did throw energy blasts she could quite easily avoid them. However when she was running suddenly a small portal appeared before her and she was violently stopped by Otmeozo's fist that emerged from it. Ly fell from the impact but while lying on the ground she made a magical shield to protect her. However Otmeozo's hands emerged from two small portals and pressed against Ly's shield. Dark energy poured from them making a hole in the shield. Then Otmeozo's hands grabbed Ly's arms, lift her up and threw her rolling down a hill. Ly couldn't stand up anymore and had no other choice but to helplessly lay on the ground when dozens of teensies and dark electoons charged towards her to beat her unconscious.

"Well, I admit his arrival felt odd at first," explained Rayman to Magician "but when every teensie accepted Otmeozo as their king it took all my doubts away."

"He managed to fool everyone," Magician said. "At least it's fortunate that his mass suggestion spell doesn't work here."

The four teensies that were present were sunken into their own thoughts. The betrayal of their own king was too absurd for them to be acceptable. One of them stated their common thought:

"The only reasonable explanation is that Otmeozo isn't a teensie at all. It's the only way this whole thing makes sense."

"It is however perplexing," Polokus pondered, "how Nelegus would have been able to create such a being as only I can create teensies..."

"Assimilation!" Murfy yelled suddenly.

Everyone turned to look Murfy who sitting next to Polokus. His mind still seemed to be somewhere else and he couldn't quite control the volume and the rhythm of his speech but his focus on his surroundings was clearly… clearer.

"Precisely on time," Polokus said. "Quite soon the mind of Murfy is back in order. Tell us more about this 'assimilation' you just mentioned."

"Assimilation: In the mentioned context the word refers to a spell from the dark side of magic where the caster can assimilate multiple life forms into one being. Whenever cast on self or on somebody else the caster will always be the commanding mind. Murfy the world wide dictionary thanks you for your curiosity."

Everyone was silent and thought this new information. Rayman was one of the firsts to figure out Otmeozo's true identities: there were only three teensies whose names he actually remembered.

"Otto…"

"…Romeo and Gonzo!" Globox completed Rayman's sentence. "But… they couldn't have done it by their free will, not after being so helpful with my stomach problems."

The three teensies Rayman and Globox were referring to were which doctors who had helped Globox to get Andre out of inner organs during the Hoodlum incident. No one in the crowd doubted the doctors' loyalty and they probably didn't even have that kind of powerful magic.

"While this is interesting development we however have to go to Teensie Council," said Magician, "because no doubt Otmeozo, or whatever that thing should be called, is planning something big."

"We cannot however go after him, them or it yet," Polokus replied. "We need first to contact Vaharnos and get a new power for Rayman."

"Can't you give that power?" Rayman asked.

"No, only Vaharnos knows how. Besides it will most likely be very helpful when facing Otmeozo. But as Magician said let us be hasty for who knows what sinister events are occurring at this very moment."

"And I'd like to also suggest that the teensies should stay here," Magician said. "Nothing personal but it's entirely possible that Nelegus could charm you through Otmeozo."

Teensies understood that.

After good luck whishes Rayman, Globox, Tarayzan and Musician left through a new portal.

"I noticed no one even remembered to ask where Vaharnos actually is," Magician remarked.

"It seems so but I did have other matters in my mind. But it is no best to start preparing."

"Preparing for what, my lord?" Jano asked.

Polokus got grimmer.

"For Nelegus."

The instant the group of heroes arrived from the portal Rayman remembered he had forgotten to ask from Polokus where they were actually sent.

"Does anyone recognize this place?" he asked. "Although I admit it looks somewhat familiar."

The place in question appeared to be a dark softwood forest in base of some round mountain that seemed to emit purplish blue color under the lights of several moons. They were on top of a small valley where in the bottom appeared to be a road that was leading to the mountains.

"This is clearly Blue Mountains, man," said Musician while wistfully watching around him. "I should go to visit ma and pa."

"Unfortunately that must be left for better times," said Vaharnos while his astral projection appeared from thin air. He seemed to be exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Rayman asked.

"Thank you for concern but I am fine," Vaharnos answered. "My apologies but it was necessary to use my eyes and ears to spy your conversation with Magician. As I mentioned before it takes lots of energy."

"No harm done," said Rayman while his face said otherwise.

"But we must talk about your mission right this instant. I can indeed give Rayman a power that can help in defeating Otmeozo but unfortunately I need my body in order to do so. It was actually in safe keeping by Reond and Neila all this time."

"And they are coming through here to their hideout, right?" asked Rayman unsure did he want to meet his strained father in this kind of hectic situation.

"There is more. If you watch closely to the other side of the valley you might see a group of culture cops. Somehow they know about the transportation of my body as well and have come here for an ambush. They have apparently scattered across the valley."

Rayman squinted with his eyes and could faintly see some movement among the trees across the valley.

"Well, it seems that we must… where's Tarayzan?"

Everybody looked around and soon noticed Tarayzan in the top of the nearest spruce. He seemed to use its top to fling himself to the other side while yelling his war cry. He seemed to slam quite painfully against a spruce across the valley but emerged out fine to match against the culture cops who had just pointed their attention to him. The rest of the group realized quickly this was meant for diversion and quietly yet swiftly went to his aid. They managed to defeat the group, or the small that was still left in fighting condition after Tarayzan's treatment. Tarayzan stood up although he was still quite wounded from the battle.

"Yes, yes, I know what you're going to say," Tarayzan said after seeing the mixture of amazement and annoyance on his friends' faces. "But at least it worked, right?"

They all heard distant rumbling caused by numerous culture cop feet. Vaharnos was clearly displeased.

"In sense that there will not be that many ambushers to get my body but are you sure you four can handle the extra troops? My powers in this state are quite limited."

Rayman was already starting to charge his fist.

"I guess we just have to try."

The team of heroes were doing relatively well despite the size of the enemy forces. After while however they heard several motorized machines coming towards them as well as war cries from culture cops. They all waited for the source of sound to come around the corner and a moment later a blue, box-like machine with four wheels and glowing lights went past them. Rayman startled and Globox jumped behind a bush.

"Relax, it's just a car," Tarayzan explained. "They cause horrendous noise but are very handy way to travel."

"At least the parents of Rayman managed to escape," Vaharnos proclaimed. "Let us prepare for culture -"

Just then they heard a loud crash from where the car had went. After a moment of shock Rayman started to charge energy to his feet and ran towards the sound.

"By Myself," Vaharnos said worried. "However we cannot worry about that now. Brace yourselves, the motorcycles are coming."

Globox was going to ask what a motorcycle is but soon 20 two-wheeled loud machines with culture cops in their backs were coming towards them. Globox managed barely to resist his urge to hide again and was able to make a small cloud of rain. Luckily none of the motorcycles had proper traction control but unluckily the water on the road managed to bring down only five from back row. The rest of their opponents just drove past them. Globox was momentarily confused by the poor result of his efforts but quickly realized his best friend was probably in trouble and started to clumsily run towards the sounds of fight. Everyone else looked at each other and ran after him.

Rayman noticed a group of culture cops riding on two-wheeled steel machines coming behind him. The riders were shooting with their guns that spawned bullets from witch emerged robotic hands that tried to hit him with their hammers. For a moment Rayman tried to wrap his mind around that concept and how it is possible in the first place but soon he had to make a sudden stop in order to focus on the things he saw in front of him. His parents' car was very much demolished against a gigantic purple stone foot. The owner of the foot caused a memory swarm; Rayman had met this hulking beast without limbs before during his first adventure. While in Blue Mountains he had chaced Rayman and after a while they matched their strengths in battle. If Rayman memories were correct they had parted as friends after a victory party and since on top of this creature was none other than professor Barranco clone 3 with a remote control it was quite clear he wasn't voluntarily serving Nelegus.

"Greetings again, Rayman," Barranco clone 3 said. "I – "

Before Barranco clone 3 could have said anything else loud screeching noise was heard behind Rayman. He saw the 15 culture cop machine raiders who had just hit the breaks and several of them were sliding towards him. Rayman also noticed that his parents were coming up from the car wreck so he acted fast and pulled him and his parents to safety before the culture cop forces crashed against the car wreck. Miraculously none of the cops did experience anything worse than unconsciousness.

"Well damn, nice destruction!" said Barranco clone 3 delightfully excited. "But seriously guys, learn to drive."

Rayman was dragging his parents to safety. He noticed that Barranco clone 3 was using the creature to pick a long wooden box from the car wreck. Rayman guessed it contained Vaharnos' body but when putting priorities in order his parents were more important at the moment. Instantly when the creature had grabbed the box Barranco clone 3 used it to run towards mountains.

"I just wanted a normal life. Was that too much to ask?"

Reond's words made Rayman to look at him but he was staring the sky so Rayman wasn't entirely sure was his father talking to him. Besides that was the least of his worries.

"You both stay here. Help is coming soon," Rayman said and with that he took one of the least broken motorcycles and drove after his opponent.

Driving the motorcycle was bit tricky at first but Rayman had been used to control several kinds of vehicles before during his adventures so he quickly got familiar with his new machine. It certainly came handy because it was much faster than his running ability but he still had a feeling he should have grabbed a helmet from one of the injured culture cops. He just had to be lucky. Rayman saw that the running creature had a metallic box with rabbid logo on his back. It looked similar that Clark had when he was under robopirate control. Rayman decided the first thing he would ask from Barranco clone 3 after defeating was Clark's current whereabouts.

Rayman loaded an energy ball and threw it at the box. The creature halted and Barranco clone 3 flew from his back. Then Rayman's face went horrified once he realized that he had never driven any vehicle that has breaks so he just jumped to the soft side of the road to let the motorcycle mashed against the stone giant's feet. He turned towards Rayman while Barranco clone 3 – who seemed to be completely unharmed – was walking up the hill.

"Yes, I can handle more damage than a regular rabbid," he answered to Rayman's unasked question and looked at him with delighted glee. "There certainly isn't any better time to test how Mr. Stone fights under my command."

Under Barranco clone 3's remote control Mr. Stone threw the box where Vaharnos' body was against the nearby mountain's side breaking about half of the box. The still unbroken half slid on a ledge revealing Vaharnos' motionless body. Rayman was absolutely shocked.

"Hey! Have more respect for a god!"

"Sorry but he's not MY god," said Barranco clone 3 while making forceful trust with the remote control's joystick.

Mr. Stone tried to hit Rayman but he dodged and ran upwards the hill. However Mr. Stone jumped after him and tore a tree from its roots. He tried to swing it towards Rayman who evaded while trying to get a good shot at Mr. Stone's control box. Rayman decided to run along the road to mountains and Mr. Stone threw the tree at him but missed. When he jumped after Rayman his eyes were greeted by a loaded energy ball in mid air that temporally blinded him and made him fall with tremendous power. Rayman shot numerous small energy balls to the control box while cursing the fact that Mr. Stone didn't land on his back. Mr. Stone stood to his nonexistent knees and hit the ground which caused a small blue lightning bolt that hit Rayman and made him fall. Rayman had forgotten Mr. Stone could do that and Rayman had wondered that in their fight too; he probably had small amount of magical skills. Rayman saw that Barranco clone 3 to press the remote buttons filled with uttermost rage and a second later Mr. Stone's hand took him into tight grip and pressed him against the mountain wall. It was hard to breath and what even worse Mr. Stone was raising his other fist. Rayman looked at the fist and could swear he heard hovercraft's humming for a moment. He wondered was there a possibility for godly intervention or were they just coming to get him to the other side.

Instead of the end of everything Mr. Stone hit himself to the head and made him fall and loose his grip. Rayman climbed out of his fist and noticed that Globox, Tarayzan, The Musician and Vaharnos had surrounded Barranco clone 3 who was lying on the ground and looked rather annoyed. Globox had the remote control in his hands and waved happily at Rayman. He looked at his friend and remembered that this was the third fight during his adventures when someone else had saved him from absolutely hopeless situation. Even though most his victories were result of his skills rather than luck he also appreciated these rare moments. It was comforting to know that he wasn't alone in saving the world from the forces of evil.

Rayman shot an energy ball to Mr. Stone's control box chattering it. Mr. Stone stood up and turned to look at him.

"Sorry Rayman for that. I wasn't my own self."

"No problem," Rayman replied. "Wait, you were actually conscious during the whole fight?"

"Yeah, it wasn't nice," Mr. Stone said and turned to look at Professor Barranco clone 3. "I want to have a chat with that little twerp."

"Me too but let's not handle him too roughly."

"Really? Even after what he almost made me to do to you?"

"Well SOMEONE has to be the good guy," Rayman snapped.

Mr. Stone smirked; already embarrassed by the fact that this was the second time he had been under mind control. Both of them decided to leave that subject and climbed to the others.

"Where's Clark?" Rayman asked when took a strong grip from Barranco clone 3's long ears and lifted him up.

"Who?" the clone asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know."

Barranco clone 3 watched at Rayman's eyes and looked terrified. Rayman was unsure why; he didn't feel himself particularly threatening. But if the bad guy in question actually thought Rayman could seriously hurt him why not use that false illusion as their advantage.

"Um, yes, the big chin. He's in prison sells," the clone answered.

"Are you hiding something?" Rayman asked oppressively while looking that rabbid straight to his eyes while leaning more forward.

Unfortunately that didn't have the effect Rayman hoped because as soon as his huge nose touched Barranco clone 3's face the rabbid sneezed causing Rayman to go back to wipe his nose clean and thus breaking the tension.

Then Rayman started to hear hovercraft's like in the climatic end of his previous battle. Everyone else heard it too which indicated there really was a hovercraft nearby. Their suspicions were confirmed when a hovercraft came behind the mountain and by using a metallic claw took Vaharnos' body from the ledge.

"NO!" Vaharnos yelled in desperation and tried to jump towards the hovercraft but even in his astral form he couldn't defeat gravity.

The muscular driver in the hovercraft was limbless but unlike raymanians he had purple skin and his nose was nonexistent. The man's cap so deep in his head his eyes couldn't be seen and his fine outfit was decorated with medals. While hovering out of reach another metal claw came out of the craft and it was holding a camera. It targeted to Vaharnos and with flashing light it took a picture.

"The chief judge requested a memory from this moment," the man explained through the hovercraft's speakers.

With that the hovercraft speeded up and flew away. Everyone went to Vaharnos who was still looking at the sky like a father whose child had done something irredeemable.

"Who was that man?" Rayman asked.

"He was a Hirlanian, although they do not themselves by that name anymore," answered Vaharnos in a tone that radiated disappointment and anger. "I created them ten millenniums ago; I let them develop their own language and culture, only briefly appeared to them in the beginning so they could end up worshipping me. And how did they thank me for creating them? By turning to the side of Nelegus at the first chance! But I guess that could be expected from a conquer nation that is led by lawyers and bureaucrats."

Rayman and his friends didn't have anything to say about that. None of them knew what it was like to be a god.

"The Hirlanian who you just saw is one of the top generals in their army. Rayman may remember a machine he sold to robo pirates, Gorlgoth. It was used by Razorbeard to fight against him during their first invasion."

Rayman remembered that battle and how tough it was. He wondered did the Hirlanian general work for only money or was he neutral but those thoughts vanished quickly when he heard Barranco clone 3's mocking laughter that was occasionally interrupted by his yells of pain. He was rolling down a cliff which was one of those rabbid things where people had to stop and think was that actually really clever or just plain stupid.

"You (ouch) are doomed (ouh) to fail! You couldn't (agh) prevent me (urgh) from escaping! My genius (omf) surpasses a god… hold on, (umph) something (argh) went into my eye…"

The heroes watched as the clone rolled down to the bottom of the chasm, walked away like nothing had happened and pulled a mobile phone out of his ear. None of them wanted to know how he even managed to hide that in there.

"Hey, people and god," Musician said. "We can't do anything else here. We Rayman took your mama and papa to my home town that's hidden quite nearby so we should go there and think. What you say, man?"

In that situation everyone agreed to do as Musician suggested and walked away in mixed thoughts.

Polokus and those who were with him waited for Nelegus' arrival. They were unsure could only six magic users be able to hold Nelegus back but there wasn't anything else they could do than wait.

"Now that we have prepared could you tell why do you think Nelegus knows about this place?" Magician asked.

"A small detail in the tale of Rayman about The Artistic Theatre bothered me. He said he managed to disconnect his feet from the rest of his body but I know that trick does not succeed if the god in control is in the same room. Rayman managed to do it when this Dirannah character had become unconscious. Of course he had not thought to do that until she passed out but you can never be too sure."

"Wait, does this mean it's not even certain that Nelegus is coming here?" asked one of the teensies.

"I admit that it is likely as well. However it is equally likely that Dirannah is a goddess or a powerful mortal who has some god-like powers and that she may have in fact been able to spy us for this entire time."

Polokus turned to Magician.

"Since you were almost part of Culture Council you know her better than anyone of us here. Tell me everything you know about Dirannah."

Before Magician could say anything everyone's attention was focused on a portal that was opened by skeletal hands.

"Do you promise to tell me after the battle?"

"If it's possible," Magician answered unsurely.

"I will ensure it is not, traitor," Nelegus said when he opened the portal allowed massive groups of robopirates, hoodlums and rabbids to charge towards them


End file.
